


High Value

by Slaskia



Series: Wreckers and Sirens [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Chains, Gen, Imprisonment, Molestation, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Power Dynamics, Psychological Torture, Repressed Memories, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Ebonscream has been captured by the Sirens.  However, they know the Wreckers would not let their leaders capture slide and aim to either turn him...or ruin him...before they arrive....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mature rating, as there will be scenes in here that may be triggering for some folks.

Stormburst was on one knee before the Baron and Chief.  Beside him was Overseer Drivewhip They had just finished giving their leadership the results of their mission and they were not happy. 

“So,” Baron Tigercloud growled, his teeth bared, and ice blue optics narrowed.  “Not only did you underestimate your query and made us look like incompetent fools, but we are now even _weaker_ than before!” 

“A colossal failure,” Chief Cliffwing lamented.  “One tha’ puts your positions as Overseer in jeopardy, especially yours, Stormburst.” 

“We should strip you of your rank completely.  Considering this siege was _your_ idea!”  Tigercloud snapped. 

Stormburst cringed slightly, but did not cower, for he knew they would not.  Not after what he said next.  “Noble Chief and Baron…,” he began.  “While results of this mission was not to your satisfaction, it was not _complete_ failure.” 

“Oh do explain, Stormburst.” Tigercloud muttered, his tone sarcastic.  “I’d love to hear how you will talk your way out of this.” 

At this, Stormburst smirked.  “Why explain, when I can show?” he said as he rose to his feet, then knocked on door. 

The door opened, and two guards came in, carrying between them a tightly bound Ebonscream.  He wasn’t struggling, but neither did he have a look of submission either.  The Wrecker, instead, was observing, studying, everything around him with a calm and collected expression, though a hint of fury could be seen behind those red optics. 

“I present to you, one of the leadership of the Wreckers, Ebonscream,” Stormburst announced with a flourish.  “A bot of keen mind…and incredible fighting skill.” 

“I can attes’ to both,” Drivewhip confirmed.  “I battled him on both fronts.” 

“Once he is convinced to join us, rest of Wre’gers will be easy to acquire,” Stormburst boosted. 

There was a soft chuckling sound.  It took a nano for him to realize it was coming from Ebonscream.  “Wha’ is so funny!?” he demanded, his plates bristling. 

“Ya really think ya can ‘convince’ me ta become one of ya?” Ebonscream replied. “This broken excuse of a tribe that is fallin’ apart from within?” 

Baron Tigercloud, his jaw clenched, strode up to him and grabbed him by the chin.  “For one tha’ have seen and heard so little, you make bold claims about health of our tribe,” he sneered. 

“One does not need ta see or hear much ta recognize the signs if they know what they are lookin’ for.” Ebonscream countered, looking utterly unafraid of the Baron.  “Your tribe is sick and I am not just referrin’ ta your recruitment practices.” 

Tigercloud looked like he was about to strike him, but then stepped away.  “You will learn differently, initiate.” 

“I am no initiate,” Ebonscream growled.  “I am merely a ’guest’ that will do anythin’ they can ta escape this doomed tribe.” 

That time he did strike him.  Yet, somehow the darker colored bot cry out when Tigercloud punched him in the abdomen.  Instead, he clenched his jaw and glared at him with a low growl in his vocalizer.  

“Dishonorable slagger…,” he spat.  “Strikin’ a bot that cannot defend themselves.” 

“This one will take time to convince,” Chief Cliffwing muttered, clearly ignoring his comment. 

“All more reason to start immediately, Chief,” Stormburst agreed.  “I’ll gladly start this very-“ 

“No,” Tigercloud interrupted.  “It will not be you tha’ will convince him, Stormburst.” 

Stormburst stiffened in surprise but kept his composure.  “As you wish, Baron, but I must ask who will do so.” 

“It will be me,” Tigercloud replied.  “Such high value and clearly strong-willed bot will need special handling.  We cannot afford any missteps with this one.”  The Baron then looked at him right in the optics.  “We cannot have another ‘Wheeljack’.  I am sure you understand….” 

Stormburst twitched as this, in both disappointment and anger.  They didn’t trust him!?  This had to be rectified!  “I do, Baron…,” he muttered, lowering his gaze. 

“Good.  While your mission as whole we consider failure, tha’ you were able to secure this one has…preserved…your status as Membership Overseer…,” Tigercloud informed him, then added with a sneer.  “For now.   It hangs by thin thread….” 

Stormburst gulped.  “Understood, Baron.” 

“Take the initiate to his new ‘quarters’,” Tigercloud commanded.  The guards nodded and guided Ebonscream out of the room, Stormburst thought he saw a faint smirk on the Wrecker’s face. 

“If I may, Baron…a question,” Stormburst spoke carefully.  “Where is Starsong?” 

“They are out replenishing our herbs and mineral supply for medbay last I heard,” Tigercloud replied.  “Why?” 

“If we wan’ to avoid another ‘Wheeljack’, as you put it, I would highly suggest ensuring they have no contact with initiate.” 

“Tha’ may prove difficult considering their role,” Cliffwing pointed out. 

“Then we ensure there will be no need for them to perform it for him,” Tigercloud concluded. “You two are dismissed.” 

Both he and Drivewhip bowed their heads before turning and leaving the room.  Drivewhip, he noted, turned to head for the medbay.  Likely to check on his bondmate.  Stormburst headed in a different direction, to his shared quarters with his own bondmate.  He had wounds, yes, but they were very minor compared to others.  Gravelgrind was going to be swamped for a while and he didn’t particularly wish to deal with that grumpy bot right now. 

What he really wanted was the comfort of his own berth.  Which he dived upon the moment he reached it.  He purred as the softness of its covers soothed and supported his tired and aching frame.  Stormburst couldn’t relax fully, however, not with how damn close he came to losing his status. 

Ebonscream’s initiation _had_ to go smoothly.  If not…Tigercloud would surely find some way to blame him for it…. 

\-- 

Ebonscream had kept the same calm and confident expression as the guards took him to his new ‘room’.  A dark, smoke-hazed and oppressive looking place that was barely lit by a single lamp.  There, he was forced to sit on the floor, his bindings replaced by strong shackles.  These were attached to an even stronger chain. 

Only after they left, and he was completely alone did he allow his composure to slip.  Casting his optics to the floor and venting a long sigh. 

It had been hard.  So hard, to keep a calm expression this whole time.  To hide the roiling emotions that were within.  Ebonscream had to use all his willpower to keep it all in the back of his processor, focusing instead on gathering as much information on his new surroundings. 

As they suspected, the main Siren camp was well fortified and easy to defend.  Any rescue attempt was going to be difficult and risky.  And he wasn’t there to help them plan it. 

Because he screwed up. 

Could they have outrun Stormburst that night?  Possibly.  However, he hadn’t wanted to take the chance.  Thus why he turned back and engaged him.  That wasn’t the screw up, however. 

The screw up was not taking a couple more nanos to knock out, or even kill the bastard before retreating.  If he had done so, the two lackies that were rushing to help the Overseer would have been nothing.  Yet he didn’t…and now he was their prisoner, with little if any escape options.  

He wasn’t physically strong like Wheeljack, so even if these chains were heavily corroded, he doubted he could break them.  Attempting to pick the lock with his claws were not an option either, as the lock was out of reach of his fingers.  It was hopeless. 

 _No, there’s a way.  There’s always a way._  That’s what Stormwise always told him.  There was always a way out of situation.  He just needed to analyze, plan and act. 

For now, he will analyze….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm predicting around 12 chapters for this one, but we'll see *currently working on chap 9*.
> 
> As for my other major series...I don't have as much done as I'd like.
> 
> The final 'A single thread' fic I haven't even started...and I'm only just finished Chap 6 on the next 'Trust & Loyalty' (and that one is going to be a long one, provided I don't try to split it like I've done before). Ya would think not having a job right now would have me writing like mad.
> 
> Ha ha...nope. Fickle muse. If it doesn't want to work on something else...it doesn't want to work at all. :/


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormburst fills his mate in on what happened, while Ebonscream has an unexpected visitor....

He must have drifted off, for the sound of an opening door startled him.  Stormburst relaxed immediately, however, for there was only one that would come in here unannounced.  He immediately started fluttering his winglets as he looked up at Steelstone, churring softly. 

His bondmate looked relieved, a brief smile appearing on his face before he joined him on the berth.  Rather than cuddling with him, however, the bot started running his hands over his frame, his optics scanning his body.  Stormburst knew what he was doing. 

“Steel, I’m fine…,” he insisted, pressing his frame against his to impede his exam. 

“You are not,” Steelstone countered.  “You are covered in wounds.  Have you seen Gravelstone?” 

“I was in battle, of course I would be,” He huffed with faint annoyance.  “And no, Gravel will be swamped for breems, if not cycles, as is and my wounds are not life threatening.” 

“So I noticed,” Steelstone muttered.  “When I heard you had returned, I looked there first, saw how many causalities we had.  Wre’gers had bite to their bark.” 

“And intelligence to their brawn…,” Stormburst admitted bitterly. 

Steelstone had pulled away, causing him whine softly with disappointment.  He wasn’t gone long, however:  his bondmate was simply grabbing a private stash of healing salve and a clean rag.  “Tell me everything tha’ happened, my love,” he requested as he rejoined him on the berth. 

He sighed, not really wanting to repeat the embarrassment of most of that mission.  However, he knew Steelstone would not fault him fully for what happened like Tigercloud.  He spared him no detail as Steelstone cleaned his wounds and applied the salve. 

“So, they are prone to using trickery to make up for lack of numbers,” Steelstone commented after he finished.  “But numbers they have are quite skilled it would appear.  Difficulty you had is understandable.” 

“Future conflicts with them should be easier now,” Stormburst purred as Steelstone stroked his winglets lightly.  “Especially once Ebonscream is convinced.” 

“One such as him will not be easy to convince, I fear,” Steelstone sighed. “I hope Baron does not go too far in his methods in desperation.  Last time he did, bot was left half crazed and practically useless.” 

“So long as Ebonscream’s brilliance can no longer be used by Wre’gers, it is gain for us,” Stormburst chuckled.  After a moment of silence had passed, he churred once more and nuzzled his mate’s neck.  “Primus…I missed you.” 

“Nights without you in my arms were long indeed,” Steelstone agreed, Stormburst pressing into the caresses he was now doing on his head and back.  “But if you think I desire to interface with you while you are covered in fresh healing salve….” 

Stormburst pulled back, a look of shock on his face.  “And whose fault is tha’?” he demanded.  “I told you I was fine!” 

“Yet you let me put it on.”  There was a smirk on Steelstone’s face as he folded his arms. 

“Body was hungry for your touch…,” Stormburst whined, looking at him now with wide, pleading optics.  “ _Is_ hungry still.  It’s been _cycles_!  Surely your body is hungry too!” 

At this Steelstone had cupped his hand under his chin.  “Do not doubt my desires, my love,” he was telling him. “I am merely playing with you.” 

“Cruel game you play,” Stormburst whimpered, though he was fluttering his winglets. 

“But one tha’ makes pleasure better….”  Steelstone then leaned in and kissed him. 

Stormburst immediately deepened it, his arms flying around his mate’s neck as his frame ignited with that wonderful burning passion he longed for…. 

\-- 

It had been a couple of breems since Ebonscream was put in here.  Funny, he thought they wanted to start on him right away?  However, if he remembered correctly, Wheeljack told them he was left isolated for long periods of time.  So being left alone like this _would_ be part of the process. 

Unfortunately, he knew he didn’t have a ‘Silky’ to help him stay sane and focused.  He wasn’t sure how long he could hold out…. 

The sound of approaching footsteps got his attention.  Ebonscream adopted a defiant expression as he stared in the direction of the entrance to his ‘room’.  Instead of Tigercloud, he saw Drivewhip appear in the limited light.  This caught him off guard, but he kept that defiant expression on his face. 

“I was under the impression that it would be your Baron ta ‘work’ on me, not ya, Drivewhip,” Ebonscream commented. 

The Overseer stared at him for a moment, looking a bit conflicted, before venting a sigh.  “Baron Tigercloud _will_ be one ‘working on you’ as you put it,” he confirmed.  “And tha’ is wha’ I am here to warn you about.” 

Ebonscream quirked a ridge.  “’Warn’ me?” he echoed. 

Another sigh.  “Wheeljack told you of wha’ we did to him, yes?” 

“That is correct.” 

“Do not expect same,” Drivewhip told him, making a cutting motion with a hand.  “Baron has his own methods…and some can be…cruel.” 

He tilted his head, blinking at him in confusion.  “And ya are tellin’ me this because?” 

“Because you have earned my respect, Ebonscream,” Drivewhip replied.  “Both by skill and intellect.  It would sadden me greatly to see one such as you have their mind essentially destroyed turning you to our side.” 

Ebonscream bit down the snarky comment he wanted to make.  “That ya warn me says it has happened before.” 

The Overseer nodded.  “Many bots tha’ were ‘convinced’ by Baron…were never same after.  His methods makes them…crazy.” 

The Wrecker narrowed his optics slightly.  He caught the tone of sorrow in the bot’s voice.  It could be a dangerous question, but if he was right…. 

“Did Whirl happen ta be one of his ‘victims’,” he asked. 

The Overseer’s optics crushed closed for a moment, the pain on his face all too evident. “Whirl was already twitchy and paranoid when we found him, los’ and alone in underworld,” he explained.  “While he was grateful to be among bots again…Baron took offense to comment he made during ‘spell’…and….” 

“He decided ta do the process on him ta teach him a ‘lesson’?”  Ebonscream guessed, allowing the disgust he felt into his voice.  That feeling of disgust increased when Drivewhip confirmed it with a nod.  “He has thin armor…and a lack of understandin’ of his situation.” 

There was another nod.  “I took him under my arm…trained him…did my best to help restore some semblance of sanity to him.” 

“Makin’ him your…chosen…part of that?” 

“Yes….” There was a soft smile on his face. 

This time he couldn’t hold back.  “So ya melded with a bot that barely had the compacity ta consent,” he snarled. 

The smile faded, Drivewhip’s expression briefly one of anger.  “You know not wha’ was going on between us at time.” 

“I know ya lot listen ta ya body more than your processor,” Ebonscream quipped. 

“Our bodies wanted each other mutually.” 

He wanted to make another snarky comment, he really did, however he recognized he may have a potential ally here.  His ‘Silky’ so-to-speak. 

“So, what is the purpose of tellin’ me this?” he asked instead. 

“To give you another option, chance to prevent Whirl’s fate from happening to you,” Drivewhip explained.  “Submit to us fully now…and I can promise you tha’ you would be placed under me.  With your intelligence and wisdom, you can help me change Sirens from within.” 

Ebonscream’s optics widened in surprise.  He knew his words to him during their battle had an effect, but not to _this_ extent!  A good sign and very tempting, but he saw a few flaws in this idea. 

“Ya do realize,” he began, keeping his tone even.  “That the moment ya ‘have’ me…they will use me ta capture the others.  That is not something I can allow.” 

“I know,” Drivewhipa admitted.  “Tha’ is an issue we will have to counter somehow without drawing suspicion.” 

“But suspicion would be raised if I ‘submit’ ta ya ta soon…,” Ebonscream pointed out.  “They already are expectin’ me ta be a hard one ta ‘convince’:  ta break so easily could make them suspect ulterior motives.” 

Drivewhip was sighing with obvious frustration.  “I clearly did not think this through,” he was muttering dejectedly, rubbing his face. 

“It is the intent that matters,” Ebonscream assured him. 

He was about to say more, but Drivewhip suddenly rushed him, planting a hand over his mouth.  Then he raised a finger from his other hand to his own lips. 

Keep quiet. 

Ebonscream gave him a slight nod of acknowledgement and Drivewhip stepped away.  The Overseer then started ‘inspecting’ his chains.  Why he was doing this became quickly clear. 

“Overseer Drivewhip,” Tigercloud was heard calling out just before the Baron came into view.  “Wha’ are you doing here?” 

Drivewhip had immediately stopped what he was doing and took a knee before him.  “Forgive me for performing another’s role, Baron,” he began.  “I was passing by when I heard suspicious sound.  Knowing how clever this one is, I decided to check his bindings to ensure he wasn’t finding way to free himself.  Cannot afford another embarrassment like with Wheeljack.” 

“I must commend your smith,” Ebonscream commented.  “These chains and shackles are of very good quality.  It is a pity such a fine craftsman is restricted ta only makin’ instruments of confinement and torture….” 

He smirked when he saw Tigercloud’s expression of disdain. 

“When all are Siren,” the Baron countered.  “Such instruments will no longer be needed.”  

When Ebonscream opened his mouth to counter that, the Baron stepped forward and covered it with a hand.  He wasn’t gentle about it either like Drivewhip was; the long talons he had scratching, even piercing in a couple of places, the sides of his head. 

“You are forgiven, Drivewhip, considering circumstances,” Tigercloud declared, but kept his optics on him.  “This one is indeed one we mus’ take all precautions for.  Go now, I will take it from here.” 

Ebonscream watched as Drivewhip nodded, rose to his feet and made a hasty exit, but not before he cast a worried glance over his shoulder at him.  Thankfully, Tigercloud’s attention was on him and it was only after Drivewhip was gone that he removed his hand from his mouth. 

“I am surprised savage like you did not bite me,” Tigercloud commented as he stepped away and folded his arms. 

“I did not desire ta soil my palette with I have no doubt is a terrible taste,” Ebonscream quipped in response.  “And we are not savages.” 

“Says one who killed at leas’ two of my people with his own hands.” 

Ebonscream twitched involuntarily at that reminder.  “I do not desire ta kill anyone,” he admitted, meeting his ice blue optics with his own.  “But in the heat of battle…in a moment of rage…sometimes it cannot be helped.” 

The Baron’s optics narrowed slightly, a small frown on his face.  “So you regret your actions…but not actions of others?” 

“I can teach and train them ta avoid killin’ blows,” Ebonscream explained.  “But the _choice_ ta follow that is up ta them.” 

“Perhaps it would help if you avoided such lethal weaponry, such as ones you use.” 

“Any weapon, indeed any object, can be lethal if one knows where and how ta strike.” 

“Wha’ pessimistic view you have.” 

“It’s not pessimism…but realism.” 

Tigercloud made a thoughtful sound, his ice blue optics scanning him up and down.  “You have good processor in your head,” he stated.  “But it is pity it is wasted with them.” 

Ebonscream scowled at that.  “ _I_ am the one that decides if my efforts are _wasted_ or not,” he growled.” 

“You lead bunch of savages,” Tigercloud continued, apparently ignoring his comment.  “Whom can ‘chose’ to ignore your wisdom if they wished.  You do not punish them when they do, I assume.” 

“I punish as needed,” Ebonscream told him.  “But often, the consequences of their own actions is punishment enough.” 

“Yet it appears you do not punish those tha’ take lives.” 

“I told you before, in battle death can be unavoidable.” 

“Is it really?  Did you lose single Wre’ger to death during our recent clash?”  There was as faint smirk on his face. 

Ebonscream wasn’t going to fall for it.  “Did ya think I not would notice your troops were focused more on minimizing your own casualties than ta inflict ones upon my own?”  he countered.  “Or that it is clear you lack experience in major battles in general?  That ya failed ta kill one my people was just as likely ta do with inexperience than intent!” 

Tigercloud seemed more interested in his talons than listening to him.  This irritated him greatly.  Ignorance was one thing…but _willful_ ignorance was Primus damned _frustrating!_  

_This is part of the game, has to be._   He needed to keep his cool, keep his processor clear of anger.  To beat them at their own game. 

“It is clear ya are not even _willin’_ ta consider the possibility your way is wrong,” he stated. 

“Our way…our methods, have served us well since all life was restricted to underground,” Tigercloud commented casually.  “Is it truly wrong if it has worked for us?” 

“Just because it worked doesn’t mean it is _right_ ,” Ebonscream countered. 

“And by whose authority do you base tha’ on?” The Baron’s was tilting his head.  Not in curiosity, but more in a mocking way. 

“The only true authority I have.  My own.” Ebonscream replied.  “I have authority over my own body and processor.  My beliefs forged by what I have learned from others and my own experiences.  Unlike ya, I am willing ta accept I may be wrong and own my mistakes.  And from them I continue ta learn and grow.”  With a growl he added.  “I don’t allow myself ta become _stagnant_!” 

Tigercloud was looking at him with a frown on his face.  He clearly hadn’t expected for him to have an answer to that question.  Then that frown turned into a sinister smile that sent a chill down his strut. 

“So you _are_ open to change,” the Baron commented, still smiling.  “Then your change to our side is inevitable.” 

Ebonscream hissed at him.  “So long as I have control over my processor, that will _never_ happen!” 

That smile was now a grin.  “And I know many ways to ensure it will.” The Siren then turned and left. 

His processor immediately recalled what Drivewhip warned him about just moments before.  That Tigercloud’s methods tended to make bots go crazy.  He didn’t think to ask how long it took to accomplish that.  Logically, it would vary, depending on individual bo’ts willpower. 

Ebonscream wasn’t so certain about his willpower right now. 

_Need to focus…stay strong._   He took in a deep intake to center himself.  _Any challenge can be overcome._  

A few kliks later, the Baron had returned, and he wasn’t alone.  With him were two other Sirens and between them they were carrying a berth.  Attached to this berth were strong restraints, at the head of it was some kind of mechanical device and covering the surface of the berth itself were thick spikes. 

_Primus give me strength…_.  He was certain his defiant expression had wavered for a nano, going by the smirk on the Baron’s face. 

“You don’t seem so confident now,” Tigercloud was commenting as the others set down the berth. 

“More surprised ya are willin’ ta resort ta such cruel methods,” Ebonscream sneered.  “Ya tribe are indeed…sick.” 

“We do wha’ we mus’ to achieve wha’ is needed,” Tigercloud stated flatly before nodding toward the other two. 

The moment he felt the shackles undone, Ebonscream struggled with everything he had.  He managed to twist an arm free and swipe one them across the face with his claws.  The Siren yelped and backed away, covering his face.  When he went to attack other one, Tigercloud had joined in, grabbing him by the neck. 

With little effort, the Baron had lifted him up and slammed him onto the berth.  Ebonscream screamed as those spikes dug into his plating, especially the thinner plating of his winglets.  The pain caused him to briefly lose his focus and by the time he got it back, both arms were strapped down onto the berth.  His legs and feet followed. 

“Your struggles betray your fear,” Tigercloud was saying as more restraints were pulled across his torso and head.  “You fear being proven wrong tha’ much?” 

“Any reasonable bot would fear the loss of their freedom,” Ebonscream replied.  “Their ability ta choose for themselves.” 

“There is no need to fear….” The Baron’s tone was mocking.  “Wha’ we do…is for bes’ of all….” 

A gag was then secured over his mouth and that device was set over his head.  Now that he had a closer look at it, he recognized a pair of braces were a part of it.  Braces that were just the right shape and distance apart for- 

_No…._  

Ebonscream tried to struggle, but the strap that was over his head kept it from moving much.  Plus, one of the Sirens was holding on to the sides of the head to keep him still as the other attached those braces to his opticlids, forcing them to stay open. 

“Ingenious little device of my own design…,” Tigercloud was bragging as he shifted a different part of the device to sit over his audios.  “I do hope you enjoy sound of my voice…as it will be last one you will hear for a while.” 

There was the sound of winding for several kliks, before a persistent whining sound started to emitting right into both audios.  It was loud, annoying and drowned out everything else, making it hard to think.  Then, as a final touch, a bright lamp was set over his face, blinding him. 

Unable to blink to shut out bright light.  Couldn’t hear anything aside from that noise.  Moving at all dug those spikes into his frame, bringing him pain. 

Ebonscream knew he wasn’t going to last long like this. 

He prayed to Primus that the others were on their way….


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plotting and a friendly face....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to say that I do appreciate all my readers! Please don't be afraid to leave comments and kudos! (They are writer food!)

_Later…._  

Starsong sighed with a mix of relief and dread as the entrance to the camp came within sight.  Relief because they would soon be resting on the comfort of their own berth instead of a thin travel one.  Dread because they loathed having to return to this place at all. 

They were tired, and their legs ached from the long trip, shoulder’s sagging from the weight of the bags on their back.  Most bags were full of freshly gathered herbs and minerals, while others contained what remained of their camping supplies. 

It was a lot to carry for one bot, especially a small one like them.  They, however, had done this many times in the past.  It was just a bit harder due to their bad leg.  Would be nice if they had help for this. 

_Ha.  Like that would ever happen._   Overseer Oilhead had been suggesting more than one medic and herbalist for _vorns_ , but to little avail.  No, Overseer Scrapback was more likely to secure help for his forge than the medical bay.  It’s no wonder those two bicker so much. 

“Starsong,” the familiar voice of Oilhead spoke, snapping them out of their thoughts.  They looked up to see the Overseer waiting for them just inside the gate.  “Good to see you returned safely.” 

“It was more difficult due to my leg, but I managed,” Starsong admitted. 

The Overseer nodded and they caught a hint of regret in his expression as he relieved her of the bags.  Starsong felt themselves tense, realizing something wasn’t right.  They took a quick glance around, noting that there were not as many Sirens up and about for this time of day.  They knew Stormburst and Drivewhip were out on a mission when they had left, but this didn’t feel like the reason.  Then they spied the empty bags and fresh camping supplies next to the gate. 

“I hate to do this to you,” Oilhead was saying, his tone regretful.  “But I need you to head out again.” 

_Oh for Primus sake!_   Starsong straightened up and glared at him.  “Wha’ for?  Wha’ happened?” they demanded.  A tone they realized was not a good one to use on the Overseer, but fortunately, Oilhead was understanding this time. 

“Overseer Stormburst’s plan resulted in many causalities and little reward,” Oilhead replied, bitterness in his tone.  “We have many wounded and supplies you brought will only barely cover their needs.” 

Starsong almost laughed out loud.  Gravelgrind was right:  they sorely underestimated the Wreckers!  “So Stormburst’s folly results in pain for all,” they remarked instead, venom in their voice. 

“Indeed,” Oilhead agreed.  “One he managed to capture barely saved his status, from wha’ I’ve heard.” 

They felt their spark sink.  “Who?” they asked before they could stop themselves. 

“I know not…and tha’ is not your concern,” Oilhead replied, sternness in his tone.  “You have your task to fulfill.” 

“Understood,” Starsong lowered their gaze, not wanting to push their luck.  “Bear in mind, many herbs we need are starting to go out of season.  It will be more difficult now to gather wha’ we require.” 

There was long sigh from the Overseer has he handed them the fresh camping supplies and empty bags.  “Do bes’ you can.” 

Starsong nodded solemnly as they accepted the bags and slipped them onto their back.  With a sigh, they turned and headed back out again, wincing as a stab of pain lanced through their leg. 

_If I had known of this before, I would have taken my sweet aft time!_  

Perhaps, they could have brought back some things that were _not_ for healing as well.  Especially for that bastard Stormburst, whom they doubted escaped without any injuries. 

Well, nothing to stop them from doing so _this_ trip, though they would have to figure out how to hide them.  Overseer Oilhead may not be an herbalist or medic, but he knew _exactly_ what they needed and didn’t.  Thus, he would notice a few ‘new’ things in the supplies. 

It was something they would have to think on and they had plenty of time to do so.  Their only regret right now was that they couldn’t help the poor Wrecker they had in their grasp now.  Knowing Stormburst, he would have _suggested_ they’d be kept away from their new victim anyway. 

Starsong prayed to Primus that, whoever it was, was strong enough to hold out until the Wreckers inevitably came to rescue them…. 

\-- 

Drivewhip walked quickly though the tunnels, wanting nothing more than to go into recharge.  Or at least try to.  His processor was abuzz with worry.  Worry for Ebonscream and what Baron Tigercloud was doing to him. He had been tempted to check but resisted.  The Overseer already knew what ‘method’ the Baron would use, and he did not wish to see that Pit forged berth again if he could help it. 

It was the same thing Whirl was put on…. 

He lamented that Ebonscream essentially refused his offer, but also over the point that Ebonscream was right to do so.  Tigercould _would_ have been suspicious if the Wrecker had submitted before anything was done to him.  Ebonscream would have to suffer the treatment at least for a time to avoid such suspicion. 

Drivewhip worried on how much the Wrecker could take before he started to lose it. 

“Drivewhip.” 

He froze at the mention of his name, a feeling of dread washing over him.  Drivewhip took a quiet intake to calm himself and put on a neutral expression before turning to face the speaker. 

“Yes, High Overseer?” he responded with a slight bow. 

Steelstone looking at him with a stern expression but was otherwise unreadable. “Are you busy?” he asked. 

“Not at present; I was jus’ about to turn in for night.” 

“Good, walk with me for bit.” 

As Steelstone turned and started walking away, Drivewhip hesitated for only a nano before joining him.  He’d rather be crawling into the berth beside Whirl, but he dare not disobey him. Anxiety made his tank churn, for he had no idea what the High Overseer wanted.  Well, he had his suspicions, but he did not want to make any assumptions. 

“I’ve been filled in on wha’ happened,” Steelstone finally spoke after a few tense kliks. 

_No doubt Stormburst embellished some details to make himself look favorable to you._   Drivewhip kept that thought to himself.  If Stormburst wasn’t Steelstone’s bondmate however…. 

“Do you believe resting sooner would have made mission greater success?” 

His optics widened slightly; he hadn’t expected that question. 

“In honesty, I do not know,” Drivewhip admitted.  “Especially considering tactics Wre’gers used tha’ night.  Maybe our warriors would have been less prone to panic.  Perhaps Wre’gers would not have been able to make move before we reached supply camp….”  He shrugged.  “Impossible to know for sure.” 

“But chance is good result would have been less…embarrassing for us,” Steelstone was growling.  “You should have insisted upon it.” 

“He would not have listened…you know tha’,” Drivewhip countered.  “Plus, he holds two stations over my one.  Thus, he outranks me.  This you also know.” 

“So, you use tha’ as excuse.”  The High Overseer suddenly stepped in front of him and faced him, forcing him to stop.  “Need I remind you tha’ only reason you hold your position, is because Chief did not wan’ Stormburst to hold _three_.” 

Drivewhip felt his plates start to bristle.  “Wha’ are you implying, High Overseer?” he asked, managing to keep his tone even. 

“Stormburst told me how you focused on just one Wre’ger during attack on their camp.” 

“I had decided before hand to focus on greatest threat to success and tha’ was Ebonscream,” Drivewhip countered.  “If I had not, mission would have likely ended in total failure.” 

“And your bondmate focusing on one opponent?” 

“Whirl is Whirl.”  He gave him a helpless shrug. 

Steelstone had made a dismissive snort but otherwise did not comment on that.  Instead he resumed walking. Drivewhip knew better than to assume he was dismissed and followed him.  When the High Overseer did not speak for a couple of kliks, he decided to risk asking a question. 

“High Overseer, is it really wise to have Baron convince him?” 

“Baron Tigercloud’s methods achieve faster results,” Steelstone replied flatly. 

“Tha’ they do…however those results tend to be less useful,”’ Drivewhip reminded him.  “It took me _vorns_ to bring Whirl to state he is in now and tha’ is with aid of bonding. I feel it would be great waste for Ebonscream’s mind to be ruined in same way.” 

“So long as he cannot be used by Wre’gers, it will not be waste,” Steelstone remarked softly. 

_Ugh…that sounds like something Stormburst would say…._  

“You do not truly believe tha’,” Drivewhip commented. 

“No,” the High Overseer admitted with a sigh.  “But only Chief can stop him now.  Plus…time is of essence.  Wre’gers are not likely to leave Ebonscream’s capture unanswered.” 

Drivewhip got what he was getting at.  “They do not know where this camp is….” 

“ _Wheeljack_ does!” Steelstone snapped.  “Therefore, _convincing_ Ebonscream quickly is essential, regardless if his mind is ruined or not!”  The High Overseer took a vent.  “We have three cycles…possibly less, before they get here to reclaim him.” 

“You believe they would be foolish enough to attack us here?” Drivewhip asked. 

“We may be well fortified here, but good fortification is useless if we don’t have bots well enough to man them.”  A sigh.  “Healing process…cannot be rushed.” 

_But they don’t have Ebonscream and they lack knowledge of our camp._   Even what little knowledge Wheeljack may provide them may not be enough to account for his absence. 

Then again, the Wreckers had clearly shown their ability to adapt to a situation when the odds are against them.  A fact that may still hold true without their master of tactics. 

His optics narrowed slightly when he remembered one detail of Wheeljack’s escape; he had escaped through one of their emergency exits.   An exit that required a key to open.  A spare key to which went missing about the same time.  What are the chances Wheeljack held on to that key? 

_But would he remember that doors location?_   There was no way for him to know.  If Wheeljack did _and_ he held onto that key, there was a _very_ good chance they would attack from that direction.  The tight tunnels would favor the Wrecker’s greater fighting experience. 

Before, he would tell Steelstone of this possibility and adjust their forces accordingly.  Now though, since Ebonscream had opened his optics to the problems of this tribe, he hesitated.  While Wheeljack’s escape brought some changes, there was no indication that their latest embarrassment was doing the same.  Perhaps a major attack on this camp would open a few more processors to the problems in this tribe. 

As much as he’d rather have Ebonscream at his side, it wasn’t looking like that would be possible due to one reason or another.  Perhaps, instead, he should see about ensuring the Wrecker’s rescue went as smooth as possible. 

“You have been quiet,” Steelstone’s voice broke into his thoughts.  “Wha’ is on your processor.” 

“I am jus’ attempting to think of ways to improve our defenses, High Overseer,” Drivewhip replied.  “After all, it would be quite embarrassing if they could jus’ _walk_ inside with current state of our forces.” 

“A true statement,” Steelstone sighed.  “If you come up with anything, let me know.  Any suggestions would be welcome.”  At this, the High Overseer finally took his leave and left him alone. 

Only once the bot was out of line of sight did Drivewhip allow a smirk to form on his face. 

\-- 

Ebonscream spent his time replaying old memories or going over tactics and situations.  It was the only thing he could do to distract himself from the blinding light and constant noise. 

He did note that roughly every two breems someone came in to wind up the noise making device and added fuel to the lamp.  Other than that, it was just the bright light, noise, the pain from those spikes and his own thoughts.  After a while he was pretty much numb to it.  He became blissfully buried in his own mind, almost completely unaware of reality.  Ebonscream started to feel confident he could beat this. 

Then his body told him it hadn’t been refueled in a while.  His tank rumbled and complained about being empty, pulling his consciousness back to reality briefly.  It was not something he could do about, however, so he ignored those signs and pushed his consciousness back into his thoughts and memories.  As time went on, it became harder to stay there due to his tanks persistence. 

Not long after he started to feel fatigue.  Due to both hunger and how long it had been since he had recharged.  It just kept building and building, dragging his sense of control over his processor down further and further.  He needed to recharge, but he couldn’t.  Not so long as his optics were kept open by force and that noise droning on and on in his audios. 

Panic and despair were starting to creep into his processor. 

Then, about eight breems after he had been strapped to this berth, the noise stopped.  The light went away. 

_What?_  

He still couldn’t see or hear, due to those systems struggling to adjust to the sudden change.  Ebonscream could _feel_ though and he felt them remove the braces from his opticlids and begin to undo the restraints.  He started to blink on reflex; but Pit it hurt to blink! 

Disoriented, but not wanting to waste a possible opportunity, he lashed out.  He connected with nothing, and strong hands gripped his wrists and forced them together.  Ebonscream felt a pair of shackles be placed upon them before he was roughly pulled off the berth and tossed to the floor.  

Before he could even think about getting up, he believed he heard the sound of chains being attached to his new wrist ordainments.  When he did try to get up, he found he only had enough slack to reach a kneeling position. 

“Tend to wors’, then leave, medic.” He faintly heard someone saying. 

“How long will he be allowed to res’?” a rough sounding voice asked.  The medic he guessed. 

A dismissive snort.  “This one? Six breems…perhaps seven.  Depends on how _generous_ Baron is feeling.” 

“Tha’ is not sufficient time!” the medic complained.  “I keep telling you fools-“  There was the sound of someone being choked.  Ebonscream squeezed his optics shut despite the pain, attempting to help his optics reboot. 

“Silence.  This is Baron’s project, Gravelgrind.  You do not question!” 

_Gravelgrind…one of the ones that helped Wheeljack._   Ebonscream felt a bit of relief as he opened his optics once more. 

He could make out some shapes now in the dim light, just in time to see one shove another away. 

“Of course…,” Gravelgrind was growling, looking like she was rubbing her throat. 

Ebonscream closed his optics again with a grunt.  He could hear two bots leaving and another approaching him.  When he opened them again he could more clearly see the bulky red and brown colored bot that was now kneeling beside him. 

“Are you able to hear me yet?” the medic asked him. Ebonscream nodded in confirmation.  “Good.  I’m here to help you as much as I am allowed, which isn’t much.”  The last part was said with a bit of venom as he felt the gag being removed.  “Where does it hurt most?” 

“Upper back…winglets…,” Ebonscream replied hoarsely.  “Hurts ta blink….” 

“Heat from lamp dries up natural lubrication on optics,” Gravelgrind sighed, reaching into a bag.  “I have ointment tha’ will help bring relief…temporarily.  Put your head back for me, please.” 

He put his head back as asked. _Temporary relief is better than none._   Though he knew she wasn’t a threat, he still flinched as she gently pried his opticlids open to apply the ointment on both optics.  Once she was done and he blinked a few times, his optics felt so much better. 

“Thank ya….,” he muttered gratefully. 

“I do wha’ I can…,” Gravelgrind commented softly as they moved behind him.  “Primus…were you slammed onto tha’ pitspawned berth?” 

“I was…,” Ebonscream confirmed as he felt her start to clean his wounds there.  “Tigercloud did not take kindly ta me strugglin’ so hard.” 

There was a snort.  “Typical of him.”

A couple moments of silence passed. 

“Has there been any word?” he risked asking. 

“Of your friends coming?” Gravelgrind replied.  It felt like she was now applying some kind of salve on the wounds.  “I’ve heard nothing yet, but leadership is expecting them to come for you.  Many are not looking forward to their arrival:  you’ve left impression on them.”  He could almost hear her amused smirk. 

“We are bound ta leave many more _impressions_ on this tribe,” Ebonscream growled softly. 

“I hope you do,” Gravelgrind admitted as she returned to the front of him.  “This tribe deserves to be sent to Pit.” 

“I hope ones like ya are not sent down with them,” Ebonscream remarked.  “Wheeljack told us your story.” 

Gravelgrind was nodding as she pulled out an energon cube and gave it to him.  “Our freedom will come.  Whether through rescue or death…it matters not.” 

“I pray death isn’t the way freedom finds ya,” Ebonscream commented sorrowfully before he hungerly drank it. 

“Whatever will be…will be.”  Gravelgrind was quiet a moment before pulling out a second cube.  “This may be only chance I am allowed to treat you, so, listen.  Get as much recharge as you can during these res’ phases…as you will be allowed less and less each time.” 

Ebonscream frowned at this.  “I assume the time in that…berth…will increase as well?”  A nod.  “I see….” 

“Until you lose your mind…or submit,” Gravegrind confirmed grimly as she handed him the second cube.  “This one contains mild sedative.  Well help you recharge.” 

Ebonscream nodded in thanks before gulping it down.  Perhaps it was due to the fatigue he already felt, but he was already having a hard time keeping his optics open.  As he lay down to make himself as comfortable as possible, he heard Gravelgrind say: 

“Stay strong…and do everything you can to keep your sanity.  They are coming for you…I am sure of it.” 

_I know they are…I just hope they don’t do so recklessly…._   The last thing he wanted was for more Wreckers to wind up prisoners trying to rescue him. 

He barely heard Gravelgrind leave as recharge set in….


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue is coming closer, but Stormburst finds a way to add to Ebonscream's torment.

_Wilderness_  

Wheeljack felt a bit disappointed there weren’t any Sirens to bash here. 

While double timing it toward the main Siren camp they found the supply camp the Sirens used for their attacks.  At least, what used to be a camp. 

Apparently when the Sirens stopped here on the way back, they decided to pack this one up and all go home.  All that was left was a few border walls, random pieces of equipment and other odd and ends the Sirens decided to not take with them. 

Perhaps it was for the best there was no one left here.  They had been on the go for nearly two cycles with little rest and many were dead on their feet.  Wheeljack was feeling it himself, but he refused to show it just yet. 

“Doesn’t look like anyone’s been back this way since they left,” Eclipse stated after they were done checking the area. 

“Then this should be a good place to rest for a bit,” Kup announced.  “Get everyone’s strength back.” 

“I agree,” Impactor said.  “Set camp here for the night!  I want a watch rotation of every two breems!” 

“I don’t think I can get any recharge,” Wheeljack muttered, looking out in the direction of the Siren camp.  “Not while knowin’ he’s trapped in there.” 

“Kid, you most of all need the rest,” Kup insisted, poking him in the chest.  “You’re the only one that knows where this camp is.  We need you to keep a clear processor and that means you need to recharge!” 

“Even with a clear processor, I’m not a hundred percent certain where it is, especially that back door,” Wheeljack admitted, pinching the spot just under his head crest.  “The day I escaped is a bit of a blur now….” 

“Have some faith in yourself, kid,” Kup was saying as he patted him on the shoulder.  “It will come back to you.  After all, you got us this far.” 

“I hope you are right…,” Wheeljack sighed, before finally turning to find a spot for his tent.  He gave one last glance toward where he knew the Siren camp, and Ebonscream, was. 

_Hang in there, Ebony…we are coming for you._  

\-- 

_Siren camp_  

“Overseer, Sir?” 

Stormburst looked back and curled a lip in distaste. 

It was Delirium, one of their lower cast members.  The bright green and yellow bot was shifting back and forth nervously. 

“What is it?” Stormburst demanded, having more important things to do than to deal with one of Overseer Oilhead’s underlings. 

The bot flinched at his tone.  “I noticed we have new initiate…who is he?” 

“Why does it matter to you?” 

“When I saw him…my spark flipped,” Delirium confused. 

Stormburst’s optics widened, then narrowed.  “Oh really?” he queried, turning toward him. 

“Yes, Sir,” Delirium confirmed.  “I’d like to declare him my Chosen, Sir.” 

Stormburst stepped up to him.  “You are not saying this in hopes of getting out of _washer_ rank, are you?” he growled, leaning close.  

It happened sometimes.  Members sick of their low rank attempt to get a better one by courting an unbonded member that was in a higher position.  Chances are, word got around that Ebonscream was a high-ranking member of his soon-to-be former group, with the assumption he’ll automatically get a higher rank once fully initiated. 

Fools.  It didn’t work like that.  Ebonscream will start at the bottom like everyone else until he proved himself otherwise. 

“If tha’ was my intent, I would have declared the last initiate as my Chosen,” Delirium stated boldly.  “Despite how he makes my tank churn.” 

He titled his head, an amused smirk forming on his face.  This bot’s opinion of Wheeljack was likely due to how the bot got smashed into a wall by him.  Still amusing, none the less. 

“Well now, since you seem so certain.”  Stormburst straightened up and placed a hand on his hip.  “His name is Ebonscream.  Unfortunately, I am not in charge of his initiation:  Baron Tigercloud is.” 

“O-oh…should I ask him for permission to initiate courtship instead, Sir?” 

“I don’t think it would be necessary,” Stormburst replied coyly.  “Jus’ so long as you do your courting during resting phase of Ebonscream’s initiation.” 

“Oh!  How do I know when tha’ is, Sir?” 

“When he’s _not_ on tha’ berth.” 

“Understood.  Thank you, Overseer!”  Delirium gave him an exaggerated bow before running off. 

Stormburst waiting until the bot was well out of audio range before bursting out laughing. 

_Oh this is RICH!_   The Wrecker that gave him the biggest processor aches, now not only will likely wind up insane, but become bonded to a _washer_! 

He was going to have _very_ pleasant dreams tonight….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Delirium was the bot Wheeljack smashed in Chap 5 of 'Prisoner'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebonscream meets Delirium....

Ten breems. 

Ten breems this time he was stuck on that horrible berth, blinded by light and deafened by constant noise, and the spikes slowly digging into his frame to cause him pain.  His distraction…coping…method didn’t seem to work as well this time.  Whether that was due to the extended time on this berth or for other reasons, he didn’t know.  What he did know, was that panic managed to creep more into his processor before his ‘break’ finally arrived. 

Now he was on the cold floor once more, hands shackled together and chained to ground restricting his movement.  There was no Gravegrind this time to talk to him and moisten his optics or tend to the deepened wounds on his back.  He was left utterly alone, trying to reset his ravaged senses so he could catch what recharge he could. 

As far as he could tell, his mind was still intact…if only a bit frayed on the edges. 

Ebonscream seriously doubted he would keep his sanity after another ‘round’.  He found himself torn between submitting for the sake of keeping his sanity and holding out in hopes his friends and allies were nearly here.  Yet, a part of him suspected Tigercloud would keep at it, despite submitting, until he was completely broken. 

He heaved a sigh and trembled at that very possibility. 

“Ah, you are finally off,” a voice reached his audios.  Ebonscream opened his optics to see a small, bright green and yellow bot approaching him, a bucket and a sponge in his hands.  Wheeljack did mention they did give him baths during his time in this Pit.  He’d rather be recharging, but he supposed a wash would be a nice change of pace, even if he’d rather do it himself. 

“Oh, such lovely optics,” the bot stated as he set the bucket down beside him.  “I didn’t get chance to see them clearly before.”  He was now kneeling beside him.  “I’m curious now about your voice.  Is it nice as well?” 

Ebonscream started to feel himself tense as the bot undid the gag.  Something was off about this.  Like this wasn’t going to be a simple bath.  “What do ya want?” he asked stiffly. 

“Oh! Such lovely voice!” the bot cooed, blue optics lighting up as he dipped the sponge in the bucket.  “I jus’ wan’ you to stay still while I give you wipe down.  Tick repellent smoke residue causes nasty itching if not cleaned off.” 

“So I’ve heard…,” Ebonscream grumbled as the bot started running the now wet sponge down his arm. 

He tried to relax for this, but that feeling of something being off was still there.  It didn’t help when he caught the leering expression on the bot’s face as he worked.  He immediately tensed up more when he saw that. 

“Relax!” the bot insisted.  “I’m not going to hurt you. Far from it!”  Ebonscream froze when the bot dragged a finger down his back strut and over his aft. 

_Bad touch!_  

He immediately kicked out to defend himself, narrowly missing the bot.  The bot cried out in alarm, falling back on his aft, his optics wide in surprise. 

“Do. Not. _Touch_. Me. _There!_ ”  Ebonscream hissed, only just managing to keep his processor from going down a memory lane he had long buried.  He shifted his body as far away from him as possible, his plating tight against his protoform and winglets flared. 

The bot was blinking at him, then smiled.  “Ah, tha’ is one of your sensitive areas.  I shall remember tha’!  After all….”  He as coming closer to him again.  “I’d be poor bondmate if I didn’t know how to make my Chosen feel good!” 

Ebonscream’s optics widened. Now he remembered a detail Wheeljack had told them.  That sometimes a bot is put through the ‘convincing’ process because one of their members had ‘chosen’ them as a mate.  It made his protoform _crawl_. 

“Stay away from me,” he warned. 

The bot chuckled.  “But I don’t wan’ to, my dear Ebon…,” he cooed, reaching out to touch his face.  “Your body will soon call for my touch....” 

_Like Pit I will!_   With a snarl, Ebonscream bit down on that hand.  The bot screamed in pain, yanking his hand away.  As he was inspecting his hand, whimpering like a sparkling, Ebonscream went on the offensive. 

He could not use his hands due to the shackles and short chain, but the rest of him was free.  Ebonscream twisted and spun around, bringing his legs between him and the Siren.  He then coiled his body up and kicked out with both feet.  By then, the bot had stood up and was starting to back away, but it was too late. 

Ebonscream’s kick hit him right in the gut.  He was blown back by the impact, the force strong enough to send him into that accursed berth.  The berth was knocked over, that dreadful device snapping off and crashing to the ground.  A small fire started due to the spilled fuel from the lamp. 

“Ut oh…,” the bot was muttering, back peddling away from the likely ruined device and Ebonscream.  His progress was stopped when he backed into something much larger than himself and it wasn’t a wall.  When he turned to see what it was, he shrieked and started to cower in terror. 

Baron Tigercloud was looming over the scene, his optics wide and mouth agape in shock.  His face then darkened as his expression of shock was replaced by fury.  He grabbed the other Siren by the neck and lifted him effortlessly. 

“Delirium…,” Tigercloud growled coldly.  “Unless you wish to become _waste porter_ , I suggest you explain quickly wha’ happened.” 

“B-Baron forgive me…,” Delirium stuttered, looking like he was about to shake himself to pieces.  “Overseer Stormburst said it was OK to court him so long as I did so during res’ phase!” 

The scowl on the Baron’s face deepened, the grip on his neck apparently tightening from how much the bot was now squirming.  Ebonscream almost felt sorry for the bot…almost.  He certainly felt no pity for Stormburst, whom he found himself not being surprised that he was behind this current change of events. 

“I will have words with him,” Tigercloud snarled, before throwing Delirium to the ground.  “Return to your duties!” 

“Y-yes, Baron!”  the bot scampering, half ran out of the room, not even bothering to pick up the objects he had brought in. 

Ebonscream tensed, preparing himself for whatever the Baron may do.  Tigercloud did approach him, but only to stoop to pick up the bucket, then use its contents to put out the fire.  He then knelt down and picked up the device, only to frown in dismay when a number of pieces fell away. Some of those pieces broke further when they hit the floor. 

“Oh what a pity your device was ruined,” Ebonscream commented, his tone sarcastic.  “I can only imagine the _cycles_ it took ta make such an intricate machine.  Probably take just as long ta repair it, no?” 

Tigercloud however, was not raising to his bait.  Instead, the Baron rose to his feet started to walk away.  “Enjoy your reprieve…for it will not las’.”  Ebonscream heard him call back as he left. 

Ebonscream flipped him a rude gesture, before curling up and attempting to go into recharge. 

He had a feeling he was going to need it…. 

\-- 

“Are you fool?” 

Drivewhip glared at Stormburst, a frown on his face.  He was in a meeting with him and High Overseer Steelstone, discussing ways to improve their defenses.  As far as they knew, anyway. _His_ intention was to purposely direct the inevitable Wrecker rescue party to their back door. 

Stormburst, while he agreed with the increase in patrols and building up the defensive walls at the gate, apparently didn’t like the idea of removing the guards at said back doors.  “We have not warriors or material to reinforce those areas, not at such short notice at least,” he explained.  “Better to remove obvious ‘sign post’ tha’ an easier access point is present.” 

“While your logic is sound, Drivewhip,” Steelstone commented.  “You forget tha’ Wheeljack escaped through one of those exits.” 

“And he will lead them right to it!” Stormburst snarled. 

“You seem so certain he would _remember_ where it is, considering state of mind he was in at time,” Drivewhip countered. 

“Not chance we can take.  With our current luck, he _will_ remember and we end up with Wre’ger’s going up our aft!” 

Not a mental image he needed.  With a sigh, he wondered how he was going to convince these two.  Then again…maybe he didn’t.  It dawned on him that Stormburst’s rejection of his idea could play into his hands anyway.  Stormburst was already on the line for his recent failures, after all. 

“Then wha’ do you suggest?” he asked, folding his arms.  “Remember wha’ I said before:  we do not have means to reinforce those areas at present.” 

“We don’t have to reinforce _all_ of them; just highest risk one.” Stormburst pointed out.  “Move guards from other exits to tha’ one for now.” 

“So you counter my suggestion of removing sign post by suggesting to make it bigger?” Drivewhip countered.  “Who is fool now?” 

Stormburst’s plates were bristling, an optic ridge twitching at his insult.  He couldn’t help but smirk at his reaction.  Just as it looked like the Overseer was about to start screaming at him, Steelstone placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“He has point, my love,” the High Overseer stated.  “However, I think we can mitigate this so…sign post…is not so big.”  

Drivewhip tilted his head in question.  

“We keep two guards outside tunnel, as usual, but rest stay in it,” Steelstone explained.  “Tha’ way, when they attack, at least one should make it to door to warn rest.” 

“Then we should ensure we have couple of them posted at actual door,” Stormburst added.  “Distance between tunnel exit and door is longer at this one than others.” 

“Agreed.  Distance should prove advantage.  Sound echoes through tunnel easily, thus battle sounds should reach such guards if runner does not make it to them.”  Steelstone was now looking at him.  “Is this agreeable?” 

Drivewhip nodded, finding no argument against it.  At least one that wouldn’t clue them in on his true intentions.  The door guards he will find a way to circumvent on his own time. 

“Good,” Steelstone was saying.  “Is there anything else we should consider?” 

“I would suggest some kind of relay chain,” Stormburst suggested.  “So word can be spread quickly if they attack from tha’ end.” 

“I can arrange tha’,” Drivewhip stated with a nod.  “And if Wre’gers attack from front instead?” 

Stormburst looked to think it over for a moment.  “Considering their skill and state of our own forces, I would suggest recalling most of bots used in chain to help reinforce front.” 

“Understood.”  Drivewhip nodded again, already thinking of ways to ‘weaken’ such measure. 

“Anything else?”  Steelstone asked. 

“Stormburst!” Baron Tigercloud’s voice reverberated around them before anyone could say anything.  They all looked to see the Baron storming into the room, making a beeline right for Stormburst.  

The Overseer looked panicked, but also confused on why the Baron was so angry with him.  Steelstone was similarly confused, and Drivewhip could tell he felt the urge to jump between them, but he was smart enough not to interfere.  As for himself, Drivewhip just stayed the frag out of the way, knowing that whatever Stormburst did to earn the Baron’s ire this time was likely deserved. 

And he intended to enjoy watching the drama unfold. 

“Baron Tigercloud, wh-wha’ is wrong?” Stormburst asked, his winglets down as he cowered and back peddled away from the bot.  “Wha’ have I-erk!” 

He didn’t move quick enough, for Tigercloud now had him by the throat. As Drivewhip watched, the Baron then lifted him up and pinned him against a wall. 

“Mind explaining why you allowed Delirium to initiate courtship with my project?” Tigercloud asked coldly. 

Drivewhip was raising a brow, both in intrigue and worry.  _Someone ‘chose’ Ebonscream already?  This can’t be good…._

“You never had problem with it before!”  Stormburst gasped.  “I told him to wait until he wasn’t on berth…did he not follow tha’ advice?” 

“Oh he waited until tha’ time,” the Baron confirmed.  “However, you forgot initiate is not fully secured during res’ phase…and failed to take into account _combat_ skill this initiate has!” 

The energon was clearly starting to drain from Stormburst’s face as the Baron continued. 

“By luck or intent…my convincing device was _ruined_ when Delirium was thrown into berth!  Do you realize how long it will take to have it repaired!?” 

Drivewhip’s optics widened slightly at this news.  A lucky break for Ebonscream!  Perhaps the Wrecker will last long enough for rescue after all. 

“I-I do seem to recall Scrapback griping about having to work with such small pieces…,” Stormburst replied weakly, both of his hands holding onto the Baron’s arm.  “Would take cycles I am guessing…if not _joors_ ….” 

“Time we do not have!” Tigercloud bellowed.  “This blunder may have cost us chance to make him useless to Wre’gers!”  He pulled Stormburst away from the wall and tossed him to the floor with a roar. Drivewhip saw Steelstone wince, his optics betraying his desire to help his mate, but he stood firm. 

“Baron!”  Stormburst was gasping, scooting away from him.  “I recognize my blunder but hear me out!” 

“Oh, wha’ excuse are you going to weave this time?” Tigercloud growled, towering over him. 

“While allowing Delirium to proceed without proper precautions was mistake,” Stormburst spoke quickly.  “Perhaps allowing him to continue will work jus’ as well?” 

“I fail to see how,” Tigercloud sneered, his arms folded across his chest. 

Drivewhip, however, was already getting what Stormburst was aiming for.  _Oh Primus, you are not seriously suggesting…._  

“Ebonscream clearly reacted violently to his advances,” Stormburst elaborated, getting to his feet now.  “But he did so only because he had _ability_ to!  If he was properly restrained, he wouldn’t be able to fight back…it would drive him mad!” 

Drivewhip didn’t miss the little sadistic smirk on his face.  _You truly do not care if he joins us or not…only tha’ he becomes useless to Wreckers…._   He felt his tank churning with disgust. 

Even more so when it was clear the Baron was considering it. 

“Very well,” Tigercloud growled softly.  “I turn his initiation over to you, Stormburst.  However…”  The Baron drew close, forcing Stormburst to lean back.  “If this fails…consider your position as Membership Overseer forfeit….” 

“Uh-understood, Baron,” Stormburst gulped. 

Without another word, the Baron left, leaving a shaken Stormburst and wary Steelstone behind. 

Drivewhip felt a determination to _ensure_ this attempt failed….


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories not wanted start to resurface, while needed memories struggle to become clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is finally officially 'done' on my end. So have an extra chap!

A few breems after the incident with Delirium, Ebonscream found himself being roughly awakened.  While his processor was still booting up, the chains binding him to the floor were removed and he was forced to his feet.  He was half expecting to be put back on that berth, but instead, he found himself being gripped at the upper arms by two guards and forced to walk. 

Away from that dreaded berth. 

_Where are they taking me?_   Did Tigercloud already figure out a new way to torture him? 

He was tempted to struggle and fight, but he opted to save his strength.  Last time they took him off that berth, they had only given him a half-cube of energon.  That hadn’t been enough to get his fuel levels back up to what they were after Gravelgrind’s visit, so saving energy was critical. 

They didn’t take him far.  He was moved to a room similar to the last.  There, his double shackles were replaced with single ones attached to chains hanging from the ceiling, his arms now spread wide.  Similar shackles were now attached to his feet, but the chains were so short he was forced to keep them spread out. 

Ebonscream had given them a token struggle throughout this process, just to show them that he wasn’t being completely submissive and willing. 

_So they are resorting to the tactic they used on Jackie?_   He was expecting a blindfold next. 

That didn’t come, however.  Instead he saw the rather unwelcome form of Stormburst appearing from the gloom.  The Overseer had that ‘knowing’ smug smirk on his face Ebonscream really wanted to smack off.  He glared at him, wondering what new game he had come up with. 

“You mus’ think you are so clever…breaking Baron’s toy,” Stormburst started saying.  “Thought you won, didn’t you?” 

Ebonscream said nothing as the bot approached him.  He did growl though when the Overseer ran a finger under his jaw. 

“You may have won tha’ round, Ebonscream…but it is not over yet…oh no.”  Stormburst was chuckling as he stepped away and started to circle him.  “You are smart one, I know you figured out by now we have more than one way to convince bots….”  

A finger was lightly dragged down his arm.  With a hiss, Ebonscream snapped the closest large winglet against that intruding limb.  He got a satisfying startled yelp, though he winced slightly in pain due to the damage that was already present on that winglet. 

“Oh, so you really _don’t_ like being touched like tha’,” Stormburst was giggling, robbing him of the sense of accomplishment.  “This is going to be so good….”  The Overseer had stepped back into his line of sight, his expression one of pure glee.  “Delirium?” 

Ebonscream felt his spark still a nano when he heard that name.  The energon start to drain from his face when said bot stepped into the light.  Delirium was looking at him with that leering lustful look.  Just like…Just like…. 

_No!_   He shut his optics and banished that memory back to the darkest part of his processor.  When he opened them again, Delirium was even closer, those blue optics looking him over with hungry intent. 

“This time…,” the bot was saying with a smile that sent a shiver down his strut.  “I’m going to finish washing you…and I’m going to take my time…so I can get to know every…inch…of you.”  

A finger was lightly dragged down his chest plate.  Ebonscream pulled away as far as he could, which wasn’t far at all.  Delirium looked quite amused by this, Stormburst even more so.  “You will come to enjoy my touch…,” he claimed.  “Even hunger for it.  Now…be still and let me do my work….” 

_‘Stop squirming and let me have my fun’._   A voice he had tried so hard to forget echoed in his processor. 

His spark spun rapidly as he tried to push that voice away, to bury it once more.  Then Delirium started to wash him.  This time, his hands lingered on every inch, going into every seam and crevice.  Checking the sensitivity of every part. 

Back then, so long ago, his frame wasn’t so sensitive.  He was too young.  This time though, he was fully mature, all relevant coding active.  Due to it, he had even _less_ control over how his frame reacted to such touches this time. 

Nor he could stop those memories from bubbling up to the surface.  Reminding him of that day. 

“No!” he blurted out, trying to kick, to scratch, _anything._   But the chains held him firm, leaving him completely helpless. 

This time, he could not break free and escape.  To fight back. 

And all the while, Stormburst watched.  Arms folded across his chest and a broad, smug grin on his face…. 

\-- 

_Wilderness_  

The further they went, the less certain Wheeljack was.  They were getting close, that part he was fairly sure about, at least.  However, he _wasn’t_ so sure about the location of the back door anymore.  Everything was looking the same to him now. 

“You alright, kid?” Kup was asking, after they had set up camp for the night. 

“No…,” Wheeljack admitted.  “I’m no longer sure what I’m lookin’ for now.  I didn’t exactly think to look back to memorize what this cave entrance looked like then.” 

“You said there were a couple of guards when you left, right?” Impactor asked, to which Wheeljack nodded in acknowledgement.  “Then we look for a cave that has guards, easy.” 

“There may be more than one, like we had with ours,” Wheeljack pointed out.  “I’m pretty sure my key only works with one of them.” 

“Well, if the one we find it doesn’t work for, we got a solution for that!” Demolisher stated, patting his heavy bag of various explosives. 

“And alert the whole camp to the stealth team’s location?  Are you mad?” Kup scolded. 

“Maybe?” Demolisher replied with a grin.  Kup facepalmed and groaned. 

“I don’t remember the door being so thick it would require that,” Wheeljack countered.  “Bulk should be able to just bust it down.” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Demolisher whined.  “I want to blow things up!” 

“Demo! You will get to blow up their Primus damned front gate!” Kup reminded him. 

“Oh yeah….” 

Kup was rolling his optics. 

“Locating the front gate is also essential,” Impactor commented.  “Do you remember how to get to it?” 

At this Wheeljack sighed.  “Not from this direction,” he admitted.  “All I know for certain is that it was practically right next to the Sonic Canyons.” 

“Well that narrows it down,” Kup grumbled. 

“Well, surely they would have patrols of their own, right?” Eclipse spoke up.  “Perhaps all we hafta do is tail one of them back home?” 

“That is an idea,” Impactor admitted.  “And it reminds me that with as many of us there is, it would only be a matter of time before they spot us coming.” 

“And if they spot us too soon, it may ruin our chances at this rescue,” Wheeljack pointed out.  “Like how we ruined their efforts the first round.” 

“Then we should only send out groups of two or three bots from this point on,” Kup suggested.  “To confirm the two target locations.  We should be close enough, right?”  The senior Wrecker was looking at him. 

Wheeljack thought a moment on it, then nodded.  “I believe so.” 

“It’s settled then, we’ll make this camp our base of ops until the target locations are confirmed,” Impactor stated, then added with a sigh.  “Let’s hope Ebony holds out until then….” 

Wheeljack doubted there was a single Wrecker here that wasn’t hoping for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, as a heads up, I'll be heading out of town this Sat for a week. Thus, the next chap will likely be posted on Friday, while the following one may be late.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plots and nightmares

_Siren Camp_  

Drivewhip lay on his berth, unable to settle down for the night.  What Stormburst had planned on doing to Ebonscream… _was_ doing to him…refused to leave his processor.  Worse, there was nothing he could do to help him.  After the close call with the Baron, he couldn’t risk trying to help Ebonscream this time, at least not directly.  Stormburst would not be as accepting of his ‘explanations’ as Tigercloud was for interfering. 

Ever since they lost Wheeljack, Stormburst has been more paranoid and suspicious.  Thus, anything Drivewhip did to aid Ebonscream would have to be done carefully.  He was fortunate was able to twist their defense plans in such a way Stormburst would get the blame if the Wrecker’s _did_ come through the back way.  

It was also fortunate that the bots usually assigned to ‘back door’ duty were ones he didn’t trust with more important tasks to begin with.  Slackers, goof offs…not ideal bots for guarding critical posts like the front gate.  In fact, the back door was usually used as punishment for such bots to begin with.  Still, he did assign one ‘semi’-competent bot there each shift to ward off any suspicion. 

That still left the issue of the Wrecker’s _finding_ Ebonscream once they got inside.  While the ‘initiation chambers’ were all in the same area, he doubted Wheeljack would remember the way clearly.  He needed some way to ensure they found him and got back out again before too much of the camp were alerted to them.  That was an issue he hadn’t worked out yet. 

The door slammed open as his bondmate stormed in.  Drivewhip watched Whirl with a raised optic ridge as he flopped on the berth beside him.  “Wha’s wrong?” he asked him.  “Bots annoying you on patrol again?” 

“Those with _sense_ in their processors know not to get in my way,” Whirl snarled.  “But tha’ processor idled Dunesight?  I nearly tripped over him five times today!  Five!  All because he walks around on all fours like beast instead of two like proper bot!” 

“You know his motor skills often malfunction,” Drivewhip reminded him as he rolled onto his side so he could easily rub his mate’s back.  “He cannot help it.” 

“Bah…then perhaps Oilhead should keep him to less traveled passages…,” Whirl grumbled, already calming down.  “Less bots, less chance he’ll trip someone up or have another ‘episode’.” 

“Unfortunately his duties have him going all over-“  Drivewhip suddenly sat up when it hit him.  “Whirl…you’re genius!” 

“Huh…wha?”  Whirl looked at him confused.  “Me?  Genius?  Are you going processor defunct on me, lovely?” 

He barely heard him, his processor now racing. 

Dunesight surely would have seen Ebonscream by now with his task as pest and filth checker.  The bot had intimate knowledge of their tunnel network as well.  He would be able to lead the Wreckers right to him and no one would hurt him for it due to his disability and his important tie to Gravegrind.  The only snag is he didn’t know how aggressive the Wrecker’s would be once they got in.  Would they bash every bot they saw, or try to be stealthy?  He doubted they would attack a clearly defenseless bot, but the risk was still there. 

_There’s a good chance he would recognize Wheeljack, that may work in his favor._   He just needed to convince Oilhead to have him focus on the back areas for the next few cycles.  Should be easy enough, just tell him with the likely attack that was to happen it would be _beneficial_ for Dunesight to be far away from the likely future combat zone. 

“Hey…hey!” 

Drivewhip was suddenly aware of Whirl’s single yellow optic staring at him right in his face.  The bot was also now in his lap. 

“You got tha’ thinking face on!” Whirl was chiding before leaning closer, his optic narrowing.  “You know tha’ thinking is dangerous!” 

He chuckled with amusement and rubbed the top of his head.  “Unfortunately, my dear, as an Overseer, it is my _job_ to do lot of thinking,” Drivewhip reminded him. 

“Bah…me no like,” Whirl whined, but was leaning into his pets.  “Wha’ got ya thinking so hard?” 

“Tribe’s future,” Drivewhip stated simply.  “It is not bright, right now.” 

Whirl blinked, then nodded.  “Future would be better if Stormburst wasn’t around,” he grumbled softly.  “Maybe when Wrecker’s come for their friend they’ll kill him.  Save lot of bot’s processor aches!” 

“Ensuring brighter future would take more than tha’ I am afraid,” Drivewhip sighed, then smiled.  “But…it would be step in right direction.” 

“Oooh!  Maybe I can arrange ‘accident’ for him?” Whirl’s optic was bright with excitement. 

“We cannot risk even _hint_ of being involved in his demise,” he cautioned.  “Right now, we can only hope Wreckers shake things up to cause more change in more _positive_ direction.” 

‘Aw…you take fun out of things!” 

“All to ensure you are not removed from my side _prematurely_ ,” Drivewhip told him softly, kissing him on the head.  “Future would be dim without you….” 

“Don’t talk like tha’!”  Whirl whined, pressing his whole frame against him.  “I don’t wan’ to think of life without my lovely!” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll always be with you…no matter wha’.” 

“I’ll hold you too tha’,” Whirl purred.  “Now, let’s ‘face!” 

Drivewhip blinked at him in shock, then laughed.  Whirl could always be counted on for stress relief activities.  Oilhead would be in recharge by now anyway. 

He’ll talk to him first thing in the morning…. 

\-- 

_A strong arm around his chest, pinning his arms to his sides.  The other hand caressing his inner thighs.  He twitched and squirmed, trying to wriggle free out of his captor’s grasp, but to no avail._

_“Requiem, stop, please!” he begged.  “I-“_

_“Hush, sweet one…,” that predatory voice purred in his audio.  “Relax…let the charge build….”_

_“I’m not old enough for this!”_  

_There was a dismissive snort.  “Your frame is an adult one.  You are old enough.”  He shuddered as he felt the bot’s glossa lick the side of his face.  “Consider this…a head start of toward the ultimate kind of pleasure you will ever experience….”_  

_He whined and struggled more, before stilling a moment to lay his optics on his sabers._

_They were right where he had put them before this nightmare started.  Resting against the hut wall.  So close…_

_…yet they may as well be on the other side of the planet._  

Ebonscream woke with a jolt, this optics wide.  Reflexively, he tried to curl up, to protect his sensitive areas.  He felt panic when his body tried to respond but could not.  Looking around, saw how he was bound, arms and legs spread out.  Body completely exposed to anyone that wanted to touch him. 

To violate him. 

A shudder passed through his frame as a whimper slipped through his lips.  He remembered what happened during the day, Delirium touching him…caressing him, for breems at a time.  His only respite when the bot had to leave to perform his normal duties.  

During that time though, he had to fight with his own memories.  Memories of long ago, when he was only a few vorns old, long before his courtship coding activated.  Of a time when he had yet to fully understand that other bots could be just as dangerous as the beasts of the underworld. 

The time a certain kind of innocence had been stolen from him forever. 

He could fight back those memories when he was awake.  In recharge though, he had no such control.  There, he was assaulted full force in his dreams.  Reminding him of how naïve he was.  Taught how cruel and dishonorable other bots could be. 

Reminded him how cruel the world could be. 

He would have rather faced a thousand beasts of the underworld at once, than to be subjected to this again…. 

_I have to get out._   Ebonscream started to struggle against his bonds, trying to break the chains.  Slip his hands through the shackles.  _Anything_. 

The only thing he accomplished was to exhaust himself and waste precious energy.  With a defeated sigh, he went limp in his chains and sobbed with despair. 

_No…I need to hold on.  They are coming for me…I know it._   He knew Wheeljack for sure wouldn’t let him stay a prisoner.  

Ebonscream hoped they were coming soon…as he doubted he could hold out much longer….


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack gets some 'assistance'....

_Wilderness_  

Of all the rotten luck. 

Starsong had almost reached a spot they knew still had some herbs they needed, only to find a large camp parked right on top of it.  Well, perhaps not so rotten luck.  Not only would this camp delay their return and inevitable dealing with the tribe idiots, but they quickly figured out this was a camp of _Wreckers_.  

This could only mean one thing.  They were here to rescue their comrade and the thought of them wrecking havoc on their home brought a smile to their face.  Still, they turned their power on as they drew closer, covering their body with an inky blackness, having stowed their bags in a safe spot.  Right now, they would consider any Siren an enemy and they would be no exception.  

_If only I had told you my name…._ They shook their head, reminding themselves they cannot change the past.  And the decision they had made. 

Not so long ago, they would have been a good Siren and ran back to camp to warn them of the impeding attack.  They weren’t a ‘good’ Siren though and instead was trying to think of ways to help the Wreckers succeed.  Starsong had no idea what, if anything, they needed. 

As they cautiously circled the camp, it dawned on them they didn’t see Wheeljack among the group.  They hoped he was in one of the tents and hadn’t been recaptured.  It would give another reason why Overseer Oilhead refused to tell them who the new initiate was. _Everyone_ in the damn tribe knew they had a hand in Wheeljack’s escape, no thanks to Stormburst. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” a gruff voice stated from close by, but behind them.  “At night, everything looks different.” 

Starsong turned to see two bots approaching.  Their spark flooded with relief when they recognized one of them…. 

“Yeah well it doesn’t help there’s hardly _anythin’_ to use as a landmark in this area,” Wheeljack was grumbling.  “With how barren it is, there isn’t any cover we can use to scout it out durin’ the day either.”  A sigh.  “It will take forever to find that back door at this rate….” 

Their optics widened.  The Wreckers intended to go through the same door they gave the key to Wheeljack for.  Which meant he still had that key! 

_But you are having troubling remembering where it is…._  

Starsong however, had used that very entrance many times and knew it’s location by spark.  They just needed to lead them to it…. 

\-- 

Wheeljack wanted to punch something with frustration.  Unfortunately, the only thing he could punch was the group of large rocks that they had nestled their camp within and Kup.  The latter being a definite no go as the senior Wrecker’s hammer hurt a _lot_ more than his fist and he was quite certain Kup _would_ hit back, even if he did understand why. 

“We’ll try again at first light,” Kup was offering.  “And after you get some recharge.” 

“I’m fine…,” Wheeljack grumbled. 

“Like the Pit you are!”  Kup scolded, Wheeljack feeling a smack on the back of his shoulder.  “I know you haven’t been recharging as much as you should be!” 

“Not exactly on _purpose_!”  he insisted.  “I’m too worried about what Ebony is goin’ through to-“  Wheeljack yelped as he was hit in the back of the head.  “Alright I get it!  I’ll ask Gearbolt for a sleep aid or somethin’!  Stop hittin’ me!” 

“Uh…I didn’t hit you that time.” 

Wheeljack looked at him and saw just how confused his fellow Wrecker looked.  “Then who-ah!”  Something bounced off the side of his head crest.  A rock. He looked in the direction he likely came from, but saw nothing.  “What the frag?” 

“If I hadn’t seen that myself, I would have thought you were going crazy,” Kup had admitted as he peered into the gloom of the night himself.  Then _he_ got pelted in the head with a rock.  “OK, this is getting to ‘Ebony’ grade annoyance levels….” 

“Not that it takes much to annoy ya, Kup,” Wheeljack quipped.  Another rock hit him, this time on one of his flannels.  “OW!  OK, whoever is doin’ that better have a good reason for it!”  The response was a rock to the chin.  “OK, that does it!” 

Annoyed, tired and frustrated, he was in no mood this kind of scrap.  With a growl he charged off roughly in the direction he believed the perp was. 

“Speak for yourself!”  Kup chided as he chased after him.  “And you nuts?  This could be a trap!” 

Wheeljack didn’t particularly care at this moment.  He almost hoped it was one, to be honest.  If it was a trap, it would be a great stress relief pounding the responsible afts into the ground. 

He didn’t run far before he had to stop. Not due to exhaustion, but because he hadn’t found the responsible one.  “Where are ya?” he called out.  “Show yourself….” 

The only response he got was another rock to the head.  He immediately charged in that direction, but like before he didn’t even catch a _glimpse_ of the perp.  And this repeated many times.  Sometimes he thought he saw a shape, a moving shadow, but he would always lose sight of it. 

“We should go back,” Kup was advising after over a half-breem.  “Whatever…or whomever…this is, is very good at staying out of sight.  Plus we are getting too far from the camp….” 

Wheeljack grunted in acknowledgement.  This had gone on too long and he could almost hear Ebonscream yelling at him for being so reckless.  They were fortunate no trap had been sprung on them as well.  Best not to take any more chances.  When he turned around to start walking a back though, he froze. 

_Wait…this looks…vaguely familiar…._   Wheeljack had to picture how it looked during the day, but…yes, he was certain he had seen this landscape before.  Quickly he turned back around, turned off his biolights and dimmed his optics before continuing in the direction he had been chasing this ‘ghost’ before. 

“Jackie?  What are you doing?” Kup called out. 

He didn’t answer, he kept going.  Eventually breaking into a run.  Only stopping briefly to turn around to confirm things still looked familiar.  He wasn’t even sure Kup was following him. 

After another half-breem, he saw a faint light.  He skidded to a stop and started using what cover there was.  As drew closer, he was more and more certain. 

“Jackie!”  Kup’s voice growled at him in a harsh whisper, making him jump.  “Are you outta your processor!?”  Fortunately, the senior Wrecker had dimmed his own optics. 

In answer, Wheeljack pointed to what he was looking at.  A tunnel entrance and standing just outside were a couple of guards.  The light he saw was from a single lamp that was hung just inside.  

“Well I’ll be…,” Kup muttered, astonished.  “Was that annoying fragger trying to _help_ us?” 

“Who cares?” Wheeljack replied quietly.  “This is the place….” 

“Hmm….”  Kup was squinting his optics.  “Looks like they added some guards.  I think I see at least two more inside.” 

“Yeah, I agree…time to head back and let the others know.” 

More guards meant their initial idea of just bum rushing them likely won’t work.  Some revising will be needed…. 

\-- 

Starsong smiled as the two Wrecker’s turned and left, running back to their camp.  They started to follow, but at a much slower pace.  Primus that exhausted them and their leg was really starting to act up.  It was worth it though:  Wheeljack now remembered where the door was and because of it, their _tribe_ was going to get a nasty surprise up their aft. 

If they had to guess, they will probably make their move the next night.  Starsong felt the need to find a good spot to watch the chaos unfold.  Perhaps once they had retrieved their bags, they will do just that.  After all, they were in no rush to return home…let alone _help_ those fraggers. 

Now if only they had some sweets to munch as they watched….


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebonscream gets a reprieve.

Stormburst wandered the camp, checking and double checking their preparations.  He noticed Overseer Drivewhip was talking to Overseer Oilhead this morning.  Stormburst didn’t catch what they were talking about, but he guessed it was about their medical supplies.  It was a concern:  what Starsong brought back was barely enough to cover the treatments for their current wounded.  While Oilhead had immediately sent the herbalist back out again, there was no guarantee they would be able to find enough to cover their needs for _future_ wounded. 

Future wounded that were guaranteed to happen. 

By this point in time, taking into considering how long it’s been, the Wrecker’s were likely to attack at any moment.  In fact, a couple of their patrols last night reported that they felt they were being watched.  Even followed.  Chances were the Wreckers were figuring out their patrol pattern.  Ha!  He had arranged it so they were random to counter that very possibility! 

Still, he doubted that will deter a group like them. 

 _Let them try…our camp is more fortified than their little dirt hole ever was._   Not to mention they had a lot more troops.  Plus, they had Ebonscream, their tactician.  In addition to the other precautions they made, any plans the Wrecker’s had, were likely to fall flat. 

It had to fail.  If the Wreckers succeeded in reclaiming Ebonscream…. 

Stormburst shook his head, forcing those negative thoughts out of his processor.  He worked so hard to get to where he was, and he wasn’t about to let some _savages_ ruin it for him!  The Baron will see he is the best bot for the job.  These setbacks he had experienced were just moments of bad luck that’s all!  He just- 

“Overseer.” 

Stormburst nearly jumped out of his armor before looking down at the familiar face of Delirium.  

“Wha’ is it?” he asked, noting how the washer bot looked upset, even disheartened.  Probably not liking how long it was taking to win Ebonscream over.  Idiot.  It takes more than a cycle to break someone.  Far more than a cycle! 

“Ebonscream may be useless to me,” Delirium growled. 

Stormburst frowned, having not expected that.  “Why do you think tha’?” 

“He keeps saying another bot’s name!”  Delirium snarled.  “Someone called ‘Requiem’.” 

His frown deepened as he narrowed his optics in concern.  He hadn’t considered the possibility that Ebonscream may already be bonded.  “Did you ask him who this…Requiem…was?” 

“I have, but he won’t respond.”  The frustration was evident in his tone.  “If he is bonded there is no point in me continuing!” 

That was indeed true.  Yet, surely Ebonscream would have admitted to such a thing from the start?  Unless he kept it to himself to prevent them from claiming his bondmate as well.  Either way, it was something they had to confirm before his initiation continued. 

“Then we make him tell us,” Stormburst growled.  “Come, let’s have chat with him.” 

\-- 

He was gone.  He was gone.  Thank Primus he was gone. 

Ebonscream panted, his frame trembling and processor spinning.  With those hands no longer touching him, those memories started to go away, back to the depths of his processor where they belonged.  This respite, however, he knew was only temporary.  Delirium will be back and touching him again. 

Dimly, it dawned on him that Delirium left in a bit of huff.  The Siren had been upset.  Didn’t he ask…demand…something of him before hand?  He struggled to remember.  The state of mind he had been in at the time, made it hard to determine present from the past. 

Didn’t matter.  That horrible bot wasn’t here right now.  Perhaps he could sneak in a few kliks of recharge before he inevitably returned.  Before those memories returned. 

He must have drifted off, for how long he wasn’t sure.  Ebonscream just knew he was suddenly looking Stormburst’s snarling visage, the Overseer holding him by the chin.  He blinked at him, confused, then trembled when he saw Delirium was beside him. 

“Mind telling us who ‘Requiem’ is?” Stormburst demanded. 

He felt those memories start to flood back.  Ebonscream recoiled away the best he could, jerking his head out of the Overseer’s grasp.  Now he knew what upset Delirium before: he must have spoken that dreadful bot’s name during one of his flashback moments. 

“Well!?”  Stormburst snapped, clearly impatient. 

“Dead,” Ebonscream replied simply, having to take a few nanos of heavy intaking to pull himself together. 

The Overseer was frowning, his expression one of disbelief.  “Are they now?  Are you lying, to keep us from trying to claim them too?” 

“No,” he replied flatly.  “Even ya can’t claim the dead.”  _That slagger would fit right in here if she wasn’t!_   

“Then who were they to you?” Stormburst snarled. 

 _A horrible bot that needs to be forgotten forever!_   But he couldn’t quite get his vocalizer to work enough to say that. 

“Where they your bondmate?” 

A cold chill shot down his spinal strut at the very _thought_.  His optics widened in horror and he felt his frame stiffen. 

That physical response however, was misinterpreted by the Overseer. 

“They were, weren’t they?”  Stormburst was asking, his tone unreadable.  “I need yes or no answer, Ebonscream.” 

He wanted to say no.  Not just no but _frag no!_   However, Ebonscream’s processor was working overtime, trying to recall important details.  Didn’t Wheeljack tell them Sirens were only allowed to bond once?  If he convinced them he had been bonded once, Delirium will lose interest and leave him alone.  He won’t feel those accursed hands touching him, bringing up those horrible memories. 

“Why does it matter?” he asked.  “I told ya, she’s dead.” 

“It matters because we can only bond once!” Stormburst snapped.  “Only one bot could ever make us feel whole!  If they are dead, you are only _half_ bot you once were!” 

Ebonscream chuckled a bit.  “Then it must be quite embarressin’ ta know ya aft was kicked by a half-bot,” he taunted.  “That your own bond doesn’t give ya as much strength as ya thought….” 

Oh, the look on Stormburst’s face was _glorious_.  He appeared be ready to hit him, then calmed down, a hint of realization on his face.  “I see now…,” he cooed.  “You are trying to delay this process further…to buy time for your friends to rescue you.”  Stormburst grabbed him by the head crest.  “Clever, but there is way to find out for sure if you’ve been bonded or not.  Delirium?” 

Delirium, whom had been watching and listening to this exchange in silence, a mild confused expression on his face, perked up.  “Yes, Overseer?” 

“Go get Gravelgrind.  Tell her we need spark check performed.” 

As Delirium ran off, Ebonscream felt his spark sink a bit. While he knew Gravelgrind would likely resist doing this, she would ultimately be forced to do so anyway.  She would have no choice but to confirm that his spark had never been touched by another’s.  He would be subjected to Delirium’s touch once more. 

Stormburst must have noticed the faint shift in his mood, for he was smirking.  Perhaps he had already figured out he wasn’t bonded and was just ordered this to torment him more.  Sadistic bastard. 

“Ya revel in the sufferin’ of others,” Ebonscream stated with a growl. 

“Only those tha’ cross me,” Stormburst confirmed, his smirk broadening. 

“The more ya hurt others…the deeper ya dig your own grave….” 

Stormburst’s face was now right next to his, those yellow optics glaring into his.  Ebonscream did not look away.  He glared right back at him. 

“Those tha’ cross me…get wha’ they deserve…,” the Overseer snarled. 

“And ya will get what _ya_ deserve in time…,” Ebonscream countered.  “Whether by Wrecker hands or another’s….” 

“We shall see….” 

“Stormburst!” the voice of Drivewhip called out. 

“Wha’!?” Stormburst growled, finally letting him go and getting out of his face to acknowledge the other Overseer.  “I’m busy!” 

“You are needed in front!” Drivewhip replied, his form becoming visible.  “Wre’gers have arrived…they attack front gate with explosives!  Gate is holding for now, but it is only matter of time before it falls! 

Stormburst seemed a bit confused, then shook his head.  “So they come at las’.” He gave him a leering grin.  “They will fail miserably…and I will help ensure it!”  Without further comment, he turned and ran out of the chamber. 

Ebonscream felt elation that his friends were finally here but worried such a direct attack would fail as Stormburst was so certain of. 

“I’ve done all I can to ensure they succeed,” Drivewhip spoke softly, startling him.  “I hope Wheeljack remembered back door….”  The Overseer then turned and left in a run. 

Back door…of course!  Wheeljack said he was given a key to it.  If he kept it…. 

Hope anew swelled in his chest as he heard more and more Sirens run by his prison.  The attack on the front gate was no doubt a diversion.  He really hoped it was at least. 

Ebonscream also hoped they got to him before Stormburst figured that likelihood out….


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack and co get some unexpected assistance....

The waiting was getting to him. 

Wheeljack had to fight to keep himself from pacing, or anything else that may alert their target.  Beside him, he could tell Bulkhead was also getting antsy.  Even with the cover of night and their bio-lights and optics turned off, sharp optics may still pick them out.  Staying still, quiet and in using what cover there was, was critical to avoid their presence from being compromised.  Very critical, since they were only a few dozen yards from the tunnel entrance.  

He was so focused on watching the guards for any sign of alertness that he nearly cried out in shock when Eclipse arrived.  The jet-black bot nodded in confirmation.  Wheeljack and Bulkhead looked at each other and grinned. 

It was time. 

As Eclipse slipped out to tell the rest of the team, whom were hidden in a couple other spots nearby, Wheeljack pulled out the device Gearbolt whipped up for them.  “Think you can manage a ‘hole in one’?” Wheeljack whispered. 

“Watch me,” Bulkhead chuckled quietly as he took the device.  The larger Wrecker only took a few nanos to make his calculations before making the toss.  Wheeljack watched, lightly biting his lower lip, as the device bounced twice before rolling into the tunnel.  The two guards they could see clearly looked at it with a mix of surprise and confusion. 

Then the device unloaded it’s payload.  An ‘improved’ version of the sedative bomb they used before.  In less than a klik, the guards were down. 

They moved in quickly, temporarily shutting down their intake systems so they wouldn’t be affected by any lingering gas.  As they entered the tunnel, Wheeljack in the lead, they found a total of six guards, though two were not quite out yet.  They were staggering deeper into the tunnel, no doubt attempting to sound the alarm.  A quick couple of blows to their heads solved that. 

As they continued their run down the tunnel, however, they heard a couple of voices. 

“-I heard something,” someone said. 

“Idiots up there are probably joking around,” another commented. 

“You mus’ be deaf!  Someone is coming our way!” 

They rounded the last bend, finally laying optics on the speakers.  Two additional guards by the door. 

“Probably jus’ Freak…freakin- oh scrap!” 

The other one tried to open to the door, but apparently forgot it was locked.  “I need key!” 

“I thought you-!” 

By then, they were upon them.  Nanos later they were both out cold. 

“Well, that was bit noisier than I’d like,” Kup muttered.  “Jackie?” 

Wheeljack pulled out the key, praying to Primus it still worked.  He slipped it into the slot and turned it. 

He was rewarded with the satisfying sound of it unlocking. 

“Now comes the hard part,” Wheeljack commented softly as he opened the door. 

“Aye...,” Kup agreed.  “Eclipse, stay here and ensure our napping ‘friends’ don’t wake up.  We’ll be back as soon as we can…hopefully with Ebony.” 

“Got it,” Eclipse confirmed. 

The senior Wrecker nodded at him and Wheeljack took in an intake to calm himself as he stepped into tunnels beyond the door.  He took a moment get his bearings, recalling the path he took to get here.  “This way….”  he directed as he started down the tunnel, the others following close behind. 

\-- 

The Wreckers were certainly causing a mess 

By the time Stormburst had reached the front gate, it was largely in shambles and wasn’t likely to take many more blows.  Sure enough, after another explosion, the gate collapsed.  Instead of a rush of Wreckers coming through, however, a couple more explosive devices landed in their midst.  Stormburst threw himself to the ground as other Sirens scattered.  A few were still caught in the blast. 

_Fragging savages!_   Stormburst growled as he picked himself up and readied his weapon, as decent number of Wreckers started rushing in.   _Come on then…I’ll show you how much of mistake you are making!_  

\-- 

They moved quickly, but silently.  Wheeljack kept them on course, avoiding the few Sirens they came across if they could, knocking out the ones they couldn’t. Things were going smoothly, though Wheeljack knew at one point they were going to have to start making guesses on where to go.  His knowledge on the path was only certain up to the chamber he last spoke with Gravelgrind.  Which should be just up ahead… 

“Much go on.” 

The Wrecker group stopped short and pressed themselves against a wall.  Wheeljack peeked around the corner to see what they were dealing with. 

He saw a light brown and white bot, scuttling around on all fours in a connecting tunnel.  They seemed to be inspecting the walls and floor.  “So much running around.  What lit their afts on fire?” 

Wheeljack narrowed his optics.  This bot wasn’t speaking in the Siren’s accent. 

“Jackie…what is it?” Kup whispered.  Wheeljack held a hand up for quiet. 

“Huh?”  The odd bot spun around, yellow optics wide.  He raised up, looking a bit like one of those burrowing animals on the lookout.  “Someone there?  Or walls making noise again?  Please no…Gravel not like when I hear walls making noise….” 

_Gravel.  Is this?_   He looked over the bot more carefully.  On his head, he saw some heavy scarring.  Gravelgrind told him her bondmate was nearly made processor defunct, if he remembered right. 

“Stay here,” he told the others in a whisper.  “Gotta hunch.” 

“Careful Jackie…,” Kup warned. 

Wheeljack nodded once, then stepped out so the odd bot could see him.  The bot seemed relieved. 

“Oh good…actual bot…not ghost in wall,” he was saying, sitting down.  “But…don’t know you…yet…know you?”  He was tilting his head in confusion, then his optics lit up in recognition.  “Ah!  Wheeljack.  Yes.  But…you left…?”  He looked confused again. 

“I came back to see a friend,” Wheeljack told him quietly, kneeling in front of him.  “Are you Gravelgrind’s bondmate?” 

“Yes!”  the bot nodded, a broad smile on his face.  “Dunesight’s my name!  You here to see Gravel?” 

“Not her, but someone else,” Wheeljack corrected.  “Someone who was brought here recently.” 

“Who? I may know.” 

“Tall, dark bot, broad winglets and red optics,” Wheeljack replied, mentally crossing his fingers. 

The bot was quiet for a few nanos.  “Oh! Yes, I know one like that.”  The bot was nodding excitedly.  “One in torture chamber.” 

_He knows the ‘correct’ name for those Pit holes at least._   “Can you take us to him?” Wheeljack asked.  “We’d like to see him.  Without other’s knowin’ about it though.” 

“Oh! Sneak visit! I get it!”  The bot was nodding enthusiastically.  “I know many paths, yes.  I take you there quick and no one see!  This way!” 

As the bot dashed off, Wheeljack signaled the others to follow.  “Can we seriously be getting this lucky?”  Kup asked as they followed the bot. 

“If this isn’t an elaborate trap…I’d say someone is lookin’ out for us,” Wheeljack muttered in response. 

\-- 

Ebonscream shifted and fidgeted, waiting, hoping, to see a friendly face appear in the gloom of his chamber.  He had no idea how the battle was going, nor how his friends were faring.  It was nearly has maddening as that damn berth, or Delirium’s touches. 

Delirium.  Frag, he had almost forgotten Stormburst had sent him to get the medic.  Perhaps the spark check he wanted performed will be delayed due to the current battle.  _On second thought, that bot didn’t appear ta be a combat type…._  

Which meant there was no guarantee Delirium won’t come back here anyway to continue tormenting him.  A shudder passed through his frame at the thought.  If his friends made it in, he hoped they found him before the bot returned. 

“He looks fine!” the familiar voice of Gravelgrind growled impatiently. 

_Scrap, he still got her._  

“Not physical problem!” the voice of Delirium made him shudder.  “Spark check! Need to see if he’s bonded!” 

“You brought me from my bay…when I have wounded to tend to.”  The two bots came into view.  “And battle outside generating _more_ wounded, for spark check?”  Gravelgrind did not look pleased at all.  “Idiot!” 

“Spark check is not long procedure, is it?” Delirium asked. 

“Can be long if patient is unwilling,” Gravelgrind huffed, folding her arms as she looked at him.  Ebonscream made sure he had a very defiant expression on his face.  “Be quicker to jus’ ask.” 

“I _did_ ask! He will not answer clearly!” Delirium snapped.  “Do it! 

“You do not command me, _washer,_ ” the medic sneered. 

Delirium snarling back.  “This _command_ comes from Overseer Stormburst!” 

“So you say....”  Gravelgrind made a show of being more interested in something on her hand than him. 

“Ooooh Stormburst will not like tha’ you disobey!” 

“I’m not under _his_ command,” was the pointed response.  “If you don’t mind, I am going back to my bay.”  At this, she turned around. 

“No, no, no!  You are _not_ to leave until you do as your told!”  Delirium latched onto her arm and futilely started trying to pull her back, only to be dragged along with her.  It was quite amusing.  Eventually, Delirium gave up.  “Fine!  Leave!  Stormburst will hear about this!” 

To his dismay, Delirium came into full view again and looked up at him.  “I’ll do it myself,” he was growling.  “I know there’s manual way to open spark chamber.  Jus’ need to find it….” 

_Oh no._   Whether the desperate bot knew what to look for or not didn’t matter.  Ebonscream hissed at him in warning, not that it would do any good and it didn’t.  Delirium’s hands were already feeling around his chest plate, searching for the switch…. 

\-- 

Dunesight was true to his word.  He guided through passages that looked very little used, stopping them when other Sirens were too close.  Soon enough, Wheeljack and the others were in a broad tunnel, with many chambers entrances lining the sides.  It was looking very familiar to him. 

When Dunesight entered a chamber, they were a bit disappointed to not see Ebonscream in there.  Only a tipped over berth that definitely wasn’t designed for comfort.  “Oh…,” Dunesight whimpered.  “I-I think he was moved since last time I was here…I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright,” Wheeljack told him.  “He’s probably in one of the other chambers…hopefully close by.” 

“Time for room by room search then,” Kup commented. 

“I look too!” Dunesight offered. 

“You don’t have to, Dune,” Wheeljack told him.  “Ya did enough.”  _More than enough._  

“But I want to!” 

“Dunesight?”  a new, but familiar voice called out. 

The rest of the Wrecker’s tensed up and looked ready to pounce as they all turned to face the speaker.  Wheeljack, fortunately, was quick the hold out his hand to stay them. 

“Grindy!”  Dunesight squealed as he ran over and practically pounced onto the medic as soon as she came into view. 

“Dune!  Wha’ are you doing in this area?” Gravelgrind struggled to ask as she was peppered with kisses.  “I thought-“  Her optics widened when she finally saw them.  “Wheeljack….” 

“Hey, Gravel,” Wheeljack greeted with a warm smile. “I said I’d be back for ya.” 

Gravelgrind looked speechless for a couple of nanos, before an expression of relief passed over her face.  “But I know you are not here just for us,” she stated as she finally got Dunesight to stop ‘assaulting’ her.  “I know where he is, this way!” 

“Someone is definitely looking out for us…,” Kup commented as they followed her. 

Wheeljack just chuckled in response.  His good mood however was soured when they arrived at the chamber Ebonscream was in....


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion

Stormburst snarled, feeling frustrated as the Wreckers retreated, only for a bomb to be hurled into the heaviest concentration of his people.  This was the third time they did this.  A group of them would run in, engage them for a few kliks, retreat, then bomb them.  Their causalities were mounting, with few if any dents in the Wrecker’s own forces despite his efforts.  

All the while, something nagged at his processor, like he was forgetting something. 

“They do not seem very keen on pushing deep,” Baron Tigercloud growled.  “Jus’ causing chaos.” 

“Yes…,” Stormburst agreed as they waited for the next ‘wave’.  “It’s almost like they don’t care about their comrade….” 

Wait. 

The back door! 

Stormburst’s optics widened and he stood up straight, his weapon nearly dropping from his hands.  “Drivewhip, is tha’ relay chain still in place!?” he demanded. 

“No,” Drivewhip replied. “Per your suggestion, I had most of them were recalled here when attack started.” 

Stormburst nearly screeched in panic.  “Swiftkick!  Stampede!  Lightrazor!  Get your afts over here and come with me!” 

Once the three scouts had joined him, they all ran back into the tunnels…. 

\-- 

Drivewhip did his best to keep a confused expression, instead of laughing.  Not easy.  Baron Tigercloud and Steelstone looked just as confused, then their faces turned dark and horrified respectively. 

“So…,” Tigercloud growled.  “This is likely distraction.” 

“I’ll send more troops in after him,” Steelstone exclaimed.  “If they really did-“ 

“No!” Tigercloud snapped.  “This is Stormburst’s frag up…he cleans it up.  If he fails….” 

Drivewhip didn’t need to see Steelstone’s chest fallen expression to know at least one of Stormburst’s ranks were forfeit. 

He had to keep the smirk off his face at the thought. 

_I hope you already have him and are well on way back out…._  

\-- 

_Meanwhile…._  

No matter how much he squirmed and shifted, it was only a matter of time before Delirium found the right spot.  To Ebonscream’s horror, his chest plates opened, revealing his pale spark to this sick bot.  He tried to command them to close again, but manual opening required manual closing. 

Worse, either Delirium was enraptured by his spark, or he was utterly clueless on what he was looking for.  Perhaps a bit of both.  Regardless, his chamber was being left exposed for the whole world to see against his will.  Another precious thing taken from him he can never get back…. 

There was a roar of rage.  Delirium had just enough time to turn around and _start_ to scream before a familiar stocky white bot smashed into him with a fist.  Delirium was sent flying and Ebonscream heard him hit the wall with a loud thud.  A faint moan was heard after. 

“Jackie…,” Ebonscream sighed, his whole frame relaxing with relief.  He quickly noticed Wheeljack’s lights were off, so he safely assumed there were others with him he couldn’t see just yet.  There were two glowing pairs of optics he _could_ see:  one he recognized as Gravelgrind’s, the other he didn’t know.  “I knew ya wouldn’t leave me ta rust here….” 

“Of course not,” Wheeljack confirmed as he gently closed his chest panels, still looking a bit angry.  He was quickly joined by Kup, whom looked just as angry and disturbed. 

“That bastard didn’t-“ the fellow senior Wrecker started to ask. 

“No,” he interrupted, a shudder going through his frame at the thought.  “He was tryin’ ta figure out if I’d been bonded before.” 

Wheeljack’s optics widened, his mouth opened slightly.  “Unfortunately, I don’t think he’s your type,” he commented with a disgusted snort. 

“Most definitely not,” Ebonscream agreed with a faint growl. 

“Gravel, I don’t suppose you have the keys to these things?”  Wheeljack was asking as he checked the chains. 

“Unfortunately, I don’t,” he heard Gravelgrind sigh, her optics briefly looking down.  “The likes of Stormburst would.” 

“Somehow, I doubt he would just turn them over,” Bulkhead’s rich baritone voice growled as he appeared fully in the light.  “I got this.”   The Wrecker seized a hold of one shackle and with a strength that still both impressed and frightened him, pulled it open enough for Ebonscream to pull that hand free.  The rest followed quickly after. 

“Oh…,” Ebonscream groaned as he flexed his arms and legs, getting full motion back into them.  “So much better…thank ya.” 

“Are you able to walk on your own, Ebs?” Kup was asking. 

“I should be fine,’ Ebonscream replied.  “Let’s get out of here.” 

“No, no, no…,” Delirium’s voice whimpered.  He turned toward the voice sharply, seeing those hated optics glowing a short distance away, wide in a mix of despair and fear.  “You can’t!  You’re my Chosen!  You can’t leave me!” 

Ebonscream growled, his winglets flaring.  “Give me a moment…,” he snarled as he approached the bot. 

Delirium looked like he didn’t know whether he should run or stand his ground.  When Ebonscream seized him by the neck, he realized he should have ran. 

“Ya wanted ta know if I’ve been bonded?” Ebonscream growled as he lifted him up and slammed him against the wall.  “My spark is untouched.” 

The bot’s optics brightened with glee.  “Then let us continue our courtship!” he stated happily. 

His frame trembled with revulsion.  Memories of what this bot did to him started flooding into his processor.  Instead of fear and terror this time, he let it fuel anger.  “No,” he retorted flatly, lowering him to the ground.  “There will be no need for that.” 

Delirium’s face lit up, completely misunderstanding his words. Or the meaning behind how he was placing his now placing his hands on his head.  “You want to bond _now?_ ” he asked. 

Fool. 

“My spark…will never be touched by the likes of ya,” Ebonscream replied coldly.  The bot finally got it, a bit too late, as Ebonscream snapped his neck, the sound echoing through the chamber. He then tossed the still twitching corpse fully into the light, where he stared at it for a moment, conflicting emotions flickering through his processor.  Regret.  Relief.  And so on. 

“Ebony, are you alright?” Wheeljack was asking.  Ebonscream flinched when he lightly touched his arm. 

“I-I will be,” Ebonscream told him, though in truth he wasn’t certain.  “Let’s go…I’m done with this place….” 

“You’re not the only one,” Gravelgrind was muttered as they all turned to leave.  “Come, Dunesight…it’s time to see the stars again.” 

“Stars!?”  the bot he assumed to be Dunesight spoke excitedly.  “We going outside?” 

“Yes, my love…we are.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last obstacle....

Stormburst ran as fast as he could, heading for the initiation chambers first.  He needed to confirm Ebonscream was still where he was supposed to be.  If he was lucky, any invading Wreckers were lost in the tunnel network and hadn’t found him yet.  As he skidded to a stop before the appropriate chamber, he quickly learned that luck, once again, was against him. 

The chamber had no Ebonscream in chains.  Those hung empty.  Laying on the floor where Ebonscream _should_ have been was Delirium.  From how contorted his neck looked, he was dead. 

“No!”  Stormburst screamed in a mix of fear and anger.  Doomed, he was doomed.  Unless he caught up to them in time!  “Stampede, go gather more troops and meet us at back door two.  You two, with me!” 

He started running once more, taking the quickest route he knew to their destination…. 

\-- 

Wheeljack had found how Ebonscream ‘dealt’ with that Siren a little disturbing.  What had that bot done to him to drive him to kill him so easily?  A part of him didn’t want to know, though it was clear the death hadn’t brought closure to the senior Wrecker.  Even as they ran through the tunnels, he could see the mental anguish in his optics. 

Now was not the time to prod him about it though, he knew.  They had to get out of here and far away from this place first. 

Dunesight was leading again, Gravelgrind almost right beside him. Wheeljack and Kup were behind them, ready to take on any Sirens that got in their way.  Ebonscream was in the middle of the group, with two other Wreckers at his sides.  Bulkhead was covering the rear. 

But they were not making good time. 

Between needing to avoid, or dealing with, the occasional Siren in the tunnels, Ebonscream was clearly struggling keeping pace.  He finally collapsed. 

“What’s wrong? Kup asked concern in his tone as the others helped him back to his feet.  The bot was shaking and gasping. 

“I fear…,” the Wrecker panted.  “My ordeal has weakened me more than I thought….” 

“Lack of recharge and sufficient refueling takes its toll,” Gravelgrind was sighing as she gave him a quick exam.  “I don’t have any energon on me.” 

“Did you want to rest a moment Ebs?” Kup was asking. 

Ebonscream was already shaking his head.  “No…not while we are still in here,” he insisted.  “H-how close are we?” 

“Not far, from the exit at least,” Wheeljack stated, glancing in the direction of said exit.  He could see Dunesight waiting patiently a short distance ahead.  “But it’s a good distance from where we set up camp.” 

Ebonscream had an expression of resignation. “Then…someone carry me,” he sighed.  “I’ll keep slowin’ ya down otherwise.” 

“I got him,” Bulkhead offered, easily lifting the bot into his arms.  “Let’s keep going.” 

They all nodded in agreement, one of the other Wrecker’s taking over Bulkhead’s rear spot.  Wheeljack took up position beside Bulkhead and Ebonscream as they got going again. 

“Close! Close!” Dunesight was saying, a spring in his stride.  “This way!” He rounded what Wheeljack remembered as the last turn before they reached the door. 

Then they heard a yelp of surprise. 

\-- 

There was no one here. 

Stormburst half growled half whined as he looked at the door, noting it was slightly ajar.  Was he too late?  Or did they leave it open so they didn’t have to unlock it again when they left?  He wasn’t certain if he should wait here for a klik or two or go through the door to see if they were already outside. 

“This way!” He heard a voice echo down the tunnels.  A split nano later, Dunesight came running around the corner.  The bot immediately saw him skidded to a halt, yelping in surprise in the process. 

“Wha’ are you doing-“ Stormburst started to demand, then a whole group of Wreckers…and Gravelgrind…appeared around the corner.  They all came to a halt upon seeing him. 

The sight of their only medic with the Wreckers nearly sent his processor into lock down.  This was turning into a worse situation than he thought!  If Gravelgrind escaped with them…. 

No…no he can’t allow this!  His optics leveled upon Dunesight.  The bot’s optics was wide in fear, then he attempted to run back toward the Wreckers.  With a quick snap of his weapon, Stormburst seized the bot and pulled him within reach. 

“No!” Gravelgrind cried out, starting for him.  Wheeljack, however pulled her back. 

“You mean to betray us, Gravel?” Stormburst growled.  He doubted he could take on all of them, even with two bots with him.  That big one looked like he could just steamroll over the three of them no problem.  No, best then he could do is delay them until backup arrived. 

“I was never loyal to you in the first place!” the medic growled.  “Let him go!” 

“I think not,” he sneered. “You are too important to us.” 

“Fraggin’ coward, usin’ a helpless bot like a shield!” Wheeljack snapped. 

“I do wha’ is needed to be done,” Stormburst retorted.  “Now, return to your post, Gravel!” 

“Or else what, Stormburst?” Gravelgrind countered.  “You know slagging well that if he dies you have nothing to keep me here!” 

“But so long as I hold him, you won’t leave either!” 

They were glowering at him, shifting anxiously.  No doubt they suspected he was buying time, but what they could do about it without hurting his captive?  Dunesight, for that matter, was staying stock still, like a good little bot. 

“Ebonscream…,” he taunted, when he spotted the bot in the center of the group, in the big one’s arms.  “Pity you got Delirium killed…you two would have made _cute_ couple….”  The look of disgust and fury on the Wrecker’s face was _delicious_! 

“Hey Stormy!” a familiar, but not exactly _welcome_ voice called out from behind the Wreckers.  Stormburst’s brow twitched as Whirl appeared from behind the corner.  “Look at what I caught!”  The one-opticked freak was holding up the unconscious frame of Stampede. 

“Idiot!  That’s one of ours!” Stormburst cried, his spark sinking.  If Whirl took him out before he got word to the front…. 

“Oh….” Whirl looked surprised as he scratched the side of his head. “Many tunnels so dark…so saw this one running so I assumed.  My bad….” 

“I’m surrounded by idiots!” Stormburst wailed.  The Wreckers didn’t seem certain what was going on here, though he thought he saw Ebonscream whisper something to the big one. 

“I’m not an idiot,” Whirl was muttering, then his optic narrowed.  “And wha’ happened to other two?” 

_Other…two?_   Stormburst glanced to his left and right.  When he didn’t immediately see Swiftkick and Lightrazor, he looked behind him. 

His two scouts were out cold, standing over them was a familiar small jet-black Wrecker.  She waved at him with this big grin on her face. 

_Where did she-_   Of course…she was just inside the door!  How could he have been so- 

There was shriek of rage.  He turned just in time to see Ebonscream flying right at him…. 

\-- 

When Whirl showed up behind them, Wheeljack thought at first the mission was a failure. 

Instead, the crazy Siren’s antics turned out to be the distraction they needed. 

Unnoticed by Stormburst, Eclipse had slipped in and taken out his two lackeys.  Then, Ebonscream had Bulkhead _throw_ him at the Overseer.  Stormburst screeched as the senior Wrecker crashed into him, the impact forcing him to release his grip on his captive.  The two crashed to the floor as Dunesight quickly ran into Gravelgrind’s arms. 

Wheeljack immediately rushed forward to aid Ebonscream at that point, knowing Stormburst would quickly get the upper hand due to Ebonscream’s weakened state.  Ebonscream was repeatedly punching and scratching at the Overseer’s face, but clearly didn’t have much strength behind it.  One punch from Wheeljack’s fist sent Stormburst into nap time. 

“Is Dune alright?” Wheeljack asked, turning toward them. 

“He’s shaken, but fine,” Gravelgrind assured him, kissing her bondmate’s head. 

Relieved, Wheeljack looked toward Whirl next, hoping the other’s had taken care of him.  To his surprise the bot was still standing.  The one-opticked bot was holding the limp Siren frame between himself and the rest of the Wreckers.  Oddly, he didn’t seem too inclined to attack them, let alone aid his fallen comrades. 

“Back!  Back I say!” he was saying. “I have body and I know how to use it!”  A pause, his expression turning into disgust.  “OK, tha’ jus’ sounded _wrong_ ….” 

“What should we do with this one?” one of the Wrecker’s asked, looking uncertain if he was a threat or not. 

“L-Let me talk ta him…,” Ebonscream stated weakly.  “Jackie…help me….” 

Wheeljack didn’t know why they shouldn’t just bash this one into a wall like the others.  “We shouldn’t be wastin’ anymore time,” he cautioned as he helped him up and let him lean on him.  “We don’t know how many more are comin’.” 

“Less Baron changed his mind, no one,” Whirl told them flatly.  “This is Stormburst’s screw up…Stormburst has to fix on his own.” 

“So ya takin’ out your own was _not_ a mistake?” Ebonscream asked. 

“Nope, but you didn’t hear me say tha’!” Whirl replied, dropping the body so he could fold his arms.  “Not many like tha’ aft.  So him getting knocked down few pegs would be good thing!” 

“Wait…so you will just let us walk outta here?”  Wheeljack asked, not wanting to believe his audios. 

“Only after one of you gives me ‘love tap’!” Whirl demanded.  “You know…so bots don’t get suspicious!” 

“Drivewhip?” Ebonscream asked his tone one of concern. 

“He’ll understand!  Plus he’ll _love_ look on Stormy’s face when you flew at him!” 

The Wreckers looked at each other, then collectively shrugged.  Bulkhead then stepped forward and socked the Siren in the gut.  Whirl was sent flying back and bounced off the wall before falling flat on his face.  “Good one!”  he cried with a raised hand before falling unconscious. 

“Now that was the strangest thin’ ah have seen…,” Eclipse was muttering.  “All the guards are on their second ‘nap’ by the way, so we best get goin’….” 

Once Ebonscream was back in Bulkhead’s arms, they didn’t waste any more time.  Once they were all through the exit tunnel and out into the open air, Wheeljack used a flash spark…. 

\-- 

_Wha’ frag did Whirl do?_   Drivewhip grimaced at the brief pain he got across their bond.  His bondmate had been up to something, clearly, as just before he got /reassurance/ just before and right after that pain.  All he knew aside from that was that he saw his mate go into the tunnels shortly after Stormburst did. 

He had wanted to go after him, but as Combat Overseer he was needed at the front.  The Wreckers hadn’t deviated from their pattern since Stormburst left in a near panic.  Their attack runs were getting shorter with longer delays between phases, Drivewhip noticed, exhaustion and their gradually mounting casualties a major factor for this, no doubt. 

_Our own casualties are not good either._   While they still had decent numbers to hold the defensive line, many of the bots had injuries now.  A few more attack phases and their line may wind up broken, despite himself, Steelstone and Baron Tigercloud taking up the slack. 

Then, just as the Wreckers were rushing in to start another attack run, they all unexpectedly stopped.  They were all looking in one direction in the sky.  Drivewhip risked looking there and barely caught the last remnants of a flash spark beacon.  The attacking Wreckers immediately turned and left, calling for retreat. 

“So this _was_ distraction,” Drivewhip commented, mentally chuckling.  “Question is…did other Wre’gers succeed?” 

“Time to find out,” Tigercloud growled.  “Steelstone, see to clean up here.  Drivewhip, with me.” 

“I….”  Steelstone looked like he wanted to protest but shut his mouth and nodded.  “Yes, Baron.” 

As Drivewhip followed the Baron into the tunnels, he saw the pained look on Steelstone’s face.  From that alone, he knew Stormburst likely failed and from what he felt from his own bondmate, it’s likely Whirl helped insured it. 

_I hope whatever you did doesn’t implicate us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing it, I couldn't up but realize that Ebony basically imitated FNAF 2 Foxy's jump scare....
> 
> On a different note, I am having a lot of trouble writing lately. I still have a few things I can post once this story is done, but they are one-shots. Between writers block and general lack of motivation, I may soon no longer have anything to post on a weekly basis. I'm hoping that will change soon. If not, I ask for patience. I really want to 'at least' finish the 'Dangerous Secrets' series for this continuity...and though I still have about 4 stories for that one to write (and 'A Single Thread' which only has one more full story left in it to do).


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farewells...

Stormburst felt like someone tried to both shred and pound his face flat.  Had a processor ache to match.  With a moan, he tried to recall what happened as he opened his optics. 

To see Baron Tigercloud standing over him, his arms folded across his chest.  Saying he looked disappointed was a grave understatement.  

Everything came back to him in a rush.  The attack. The realization it was a distraction…. 

“B-Baron….,” Stormburst started to say as he attempted to sit up.  He had to explain, had to tell him it wasn’t his fault!  Tigercloud, however, planted a foot on his chest, forcing him back to the ground.  “Baron please!  I-“ 

“You failed,” Tigercloud was saying flatly.  “Tha’ is clear and all I need to know.” 

“No!  We have to give chase!”  Stormburst insisted, his processor working overtime.  “They didn’t jus’ reclaim Ebonscream…but took Gravelgrind and her bondmate as well!” 

That shocked the Baron enough to make him step off him, allowing him to scramble to his feet.  Behind the Baron he could see Drivewhip helping up Whirl, who had a sizeable dent in his chassis.  Drivewhip looked a bit surprised to hear that they lost their medic as well. 

“And I could have prevented it if tha’ idiot Whirl hadn’t stopped Stampede from getting backup!” 

“Told you…,” Whirl was muttering groggily.  “Dark tunnels…couldn’t tell who it was.” 

“And you didn’t think to verify while dragging poor Stampede’s frame all way here!?” Stormburst screeched. Primus, this was _not_ helping his processor ache any.  “Fragging fool!” 

“You would not have received reinforcements regardless of Whirl’s actions,” Tigercloud growled. 

“Wha’?”  Stormburst felt his spark sink into his tank.  It then became clear to him that Tigercloud had planned this to be his means to prove himself worthy of his status.  He had not only failed to prevent Ebonscream’s escape…but failed to keep Gravelgrind with them as well.  “Oh no….” 

“Baron Tigercloud,” Drivewhip spoke up, grabbing the Tigercloud’s attention, much to Stormburst’s relief.  “Wha’ of Gravelgrind?  Loss of our only fully trained medic could prove detrimental to us.  Especially now with so many wounded.” 

The Baron looked conflicted, even pained as he thought it over.  After a long klik, he sighed with resignation.  “Losing Gravelgrind was inevitable, due to her bondmate’s health,” he replied softly.  “And Wre’gers have proved to be very formidable, even when at clear disadvantage.  It would be foolish to pursue in hopes to regain wha’ we would eventually lose anyway.  For now, Starsong, and others tha’ may have some knowledge of medicine, mus’ do bes’ they can until we secure replacement.” 

“Can we really trus’ Starsong though,” Stormburst risked speaking up, not liking the idea of a bot that clearly hated him tending to his injuries. 

Tigercloud was looking down at him sharply.  “They have not done harm to our wounded in pas’, so why start now?” 

He had a point, when it came to everyone else.  After the Wheeljack Incident?  Stormburst knew Starsong didn’t like him.  There was no way to know if the herbalist would take the opportunity to slip him poison when he least expected it. 

_Don’t be foolish, Oilhead doesn’t allow anything tha’ could be used in such way in camp._   And being tribe herbalist, Starsong would be immediately suspected anyway if they somehow _did_ poison someone.  He had bigger worries right now anyway. 

Like trying to ensure he didn’t lose his Overseer status completely…. 

\-- 

He must have blacked out or slipped into recharge.  Either way, the next thing Ebonscream was aware off was being set down upon a soft surface.  Well, softer than what he had been laying on as of late. 

Still, he bolted upright, momentarily confused on where he was.  Ebonscream looked around wildly, expecting to see a dark cave chamber with only a single light source and a bunch of chains.  Instead, he saw an open night sky, framed by a random assortment of large rocks. Close by, there were a number of friendly faces, the closest being Bulkhead and Wheeljack. 

“For a moment…I feared it had been just a dream,” Ebonscream admitted with a sigh of relief.  “How long was I out?” 

“Over a breem,” Wheeljack replied, kneeling beside him.  “We just made it to the little camp we set up here, actually.” 

“Were ya the only ones that came for me?” he asked. 

“Pit no,” Bulkhead replied.  “Practically the whole gang is here.  Most of them were serving as a distraction by knocking on their front door with explosives.” 

Ebonscream’s optics widened with concern.  “Do we have any causalities?” he asked. 

“Won’t know until they get their afts back here,” he heard Gearbolt reply as he came into view.  The medic was offering him a cube of energon, which Ebonscream accepted eagerly.  “It will be about another half-breem at most they start showing up, so before that chaos sets in, I’d like to give you a look over.  Gravelgrind filled me on what they did to you….” 

Ebonscream shuddered at the memory of that horrible berth as Gearbolt knelt down behind him and started inspecting his wounds.  He shoved the memory out of his processor as he drank his energon, feeling his energy levels increase with each sip.  

“Any sign of pursuit?” he asked after a moment. 

“So far, none, oddly enough,” Wheeljack replied.  “We’re keepin’ an optic out though.” 

“Pfft…form what that crazy bot was saying, it almost sounded like they _wanted_ us to succeed,” Bulkhead commented. 

“At the very least, Overseer Drivewhip did,” Ebonscream sighed, wincing when the medic prodded a particularly deep dent on his back.  “And by extension, his bondmate.” 

“Why would they want to help us?” Wheeljack was asking, his tone one of confusion with a hint of disbelief.  

“Apparently during a previous battle, I opened his optics ta the ills of his tribe,” Ebonscream admitted.  “He wished ta enlist my aid in changin’ them from within…and later admitted ta doin’ what he could ta ensure ya succeeded when ya came knockin’.” 

“Drivewhip was always one of the more…sensible…Overseers,” Gravelgrind commented, joining them.  “It pleases me that his optics have been opened now.  I pray he succeeds in his goals, though I fear Stormburst and Steelstone will be very hefty obstacles to overcome.” 

“Bah…and we wasted the opportunity to finish off that bastard,” Wheeljack was grumbling.  “I was too concerned about gettin’ ya out of there.” 

“Ya made the right call, Jackie,” Ebonscream told him.  “One should place the wellbein’ of others above the desire ta end another’s life.”  Primus, he felt like a hypocrite saying that…. 

Wheeljack made a dismissive noise, before looking toward Gravelgrind.  “How’s Dune, Grave?” he asked.  “Sounds like he finally settled down.” 

“He is recharging now,” she replied, a smile on her face.  “Finally wore himself out trying to count how many stars there were.  It’s been…a very long time since I’ve seen him so happy…so long since he’s been _outside…_.”  Her face fell.  “I should have left with him a long time ago….” 

Ebonscream got a bad feeling in his tank from how she said that.  “He...doesn’t have much time left, does he?”  

Gravelgrind shook her head.  “He has been in decline since Wheeljack’s escape.” 

“What…no….”  Wheeljack looked distraught.  “Gear, is there anything ya can do for him?” 

“I can take a look, but what she told me and what I’ve witnessed of his behavior myself, I doubt it,” Gearbolt replied.  “Processor decay can’t be fixed…unless someone figured out how to replace them over at Iacon.” 

“Scrap, and Iacon is a long way from here, no guarantee he’ll make it there, let alone-” 

“Wheeljack.” Gravelgrind had placed a hand on the white bot’s shoulder. “I have accepted I will lose him like this a long time ago.  That he will die a free bot…is good enough for me.” 

From the expression on Wheeljack’s face, he still didn’t like it.  “Then…let’s hope he holds on for a while, so he can enjoy this freedom for as long as possible….” 

“That’s all we can reasonably hope for,” Gravelgrind agreed. 

“Alright, I’m done,” Gearbolt stated, moving back a bit.  “You got a few deep ones, but looks they are healing well so far.  I’ll give you a full exam once we get home though, not just a physical one either.” 

Ebonscream got what he meant.  “I’m fine, Gearbolt,” he stated, though a brief tremble passed through his frame.  “Be more concerned about the others.” 

“Pfft…you don’t tell me what to do, Ebony.”  Gearbolt tapped him on the head.  “I’m the medic here after all.” 

Ebonscream stiffened, really not wanting to go into his mental state.  It meant he may have to tell everyone about…that.  Another shudder went down his spinal strut as hints of those memories started creeping up again.  With a wince, he shoved them back down again. 

“Are you sure you are OK, Ebs?” Wheeljack was asking, a hand now on his shoulder. 

“I’ll be fine,” Ebonscream insisted. 

Neither Wheeljack or Gearbolt looked convinced. 

“We got incomin’!”  Eclipse announced before either could press further. “Friendlies!” 

“And here comes the chaos,” Gearbolt sighed. 

“I’ll help you best I can,” Gravelgrind offered. 

“Much appreciated!” 

Unseen by anyone, Ebonscream sighed with relief.  

His shame will be kept to himself for a bit longer…. 

\-- 

Starsong hadn’t gotten to see as much of the attack as she would have liked.  They had to keep too much of a distance to prevent the Wreckers from detecting them.  Not through sight, but from the risk of getting bumped into with how much running around the Wreckers were doing.  Still, all those pretty explosions!  They were curious on how many casualties their ‘friends’ gathered.  

There was a bit of pang of guilt, knowing more causalities meant more work for poor Gravelgrind.  It could not be helped though, not with how much bad energon the Sirens had gained from the Wreckers thus far.  Starsong was certain this wouldn’t be the only attack either. 

Still, they will have to ensure they feign ignorance of the attack.  Well, perhaps not _complete_ ignorance:  those explosions were pretty loud, after all.  Should be convincing enough. 

Now the Wreckers that were attacking the front gate were in retreat.  Startsong followed them, mostly to see if the team Wheeljack was on succeeded in their rescue.  And to see Wheeljack again. 

From a distance. 

They had a bit of trouble keeping up, as the Wreckers were double timing it.  They knew where their camp was anyway, so getting ‘left behind’ wasn’t an issue.  The camp, when they finally reached it, was very animated.  Many, from what they could tell, were congregated around one spot.  They could make out multiple ‘welcome backs’ and ‘what did they do to you’, but the throng was too thick for them to see who it was. 

“Quit crowding him you afts!” a voice called out.  Sounded like, who was it?  Ah, Kup.  The Wrecker that was with Wheeljack when they helped them find the back door.  “And keep your voices down!” 

_Pffft…speak for yourself._   Starsong had to stifle a chuckle. 

There were some sounds of protest, but a new voice spoke up, one from within the center of group. 

“He is right, my friends,” this bot agreed.  “We are not yet out of danger:  the Sirens may yet decide ta come after us.  There will be time ta share tales when we return ta camp.  For now, we must keep watch and rest while our wounded are tended ta.  We must not linger here any longer than necessary.”  

This voice had a rather pleasant accent to their audios, thicker than Wheeljack’s, though the speech pattern was rather refined.  They liked it…. 

“Good o’Ebony,” a deeper voice chuckled.  “Half-dead and he’s still barking orders.” 

“I am _not_ ‘half-dead’,” ‘Ebony’ protested.  “Don’t exaggerate, Bulkhead.  That’s _my_ job.” 

There was a hearty laugh in response from a number of bots. 

“Try to get some rest, Ebs.”  That was Wheeljack.  “Once Gear and Gravel are done we’ll let ya know when we are movin’ out.” 

Whatever else was said didn’t register in their processor due to shock.  _Gravel…you…you went with them?_   Starsong didn’t _blame_ Gravelgrind for taking the opportunity, but it meant they had no one they could trust in the tribe now.  They were alone….

It made their goal of destroying the tribe that much more daunting.  Doubt stated to creep into her processor. 

“I’ll see if I can find some real quick.  This area often has them.”  The familiar voice of Gravelgrind snapped them back to full awareness of their surroundings.  Gravelgrind was heading almost right for them. 

Starsong kept her power on as they watched the medic pass, then started following them.  “Gravel…,” they called out quietly after a short distance. 

The medic spun around, wide-opticked, but became relieved when Starsong turned off her power to reveal themselves.  “Star…I’m surprised you are here,” she commented quietly. 

“Same to you,” Starsong admitted.  “Did Dune…?” 

“Dune is with me.  We were both in the right place at the right time,” Gravelgrind replied.  “And I believe Drivewhip had a hand in that.” 

“Drivewhip?”  Starsong’s optics widened. “Intentionally or otherwise?” 

“I believe intentionally.  If what Ebonscream told us is accurate, Drivewhip wishes to change the tribe for the better.” 

While it brought them comfort to know another’s optics had been opened, they couldn’t help but scoff.  “So long as Stormburst and Steelstone are in power?  He does not have good chances.”

“Stormburst, at least, is on shaky ground, according to the last rumors I heard,” Gravelgrind informed them.  “And his failure to stop our escape will not reflect well on him.” 

Starsong smirked at this.  Pity they won’t bear witness to whatever punishment Tigercloud and Cliffwing had for him. 

“Starsong…this is your chance to leave as well.” Gravelgrind’s tone was almost pleading.  “I can vouch for you.” 

Starsong intaked deeply and breathed out a long sigh.  This probably would be the best time to leave.  Best case scenario, the Sirens will assume they were killed by the Wreckers.  Even better, they would be without a medic of any kind.  The thought brought a smirk to their face. 

Yet…leaving now will mean abandoning their desire to ruin the tribe.  And now they knew they weren’t alone in this, though Drivewhip’s goal was different.  Unlike them, Drivewhip was in a position where he _could_ cause change.  Starsong, on the other hand, was largely ignored unless they were needed. 

Perhaps…perhaps they could serve as an informant to Drivewhip?  They hear all sorts of things that may interest him.  The only issue was Stormburst, whom didn’t trust them at all, but that could be worked around, they believed. 

“As tempting as it is,” Starsong announced.  “I cannot.  Drivewhip will need allies in his ques’, even if our goals ultimately differ.” 

Gravelgrind looked disappointed but nodded in understanding.  “Then this is where we part ways then, Starsong.  I hope for the best for you.” 

“Same to you,” Starsong sighed, feeling their optics start to cloud.  “You were good friend, Gravel.  I will miss you.” 

“I will miss you too, Star.  Before we part though, have you seen any _cuosirom_?  We got a leaker that won’t stop.” 

“North side of camp, other side of rocks,” Starsong replied immediately, pointing in that direction.  “Only ones left in this area from wha’ I’ve seen.” 

“Noted, thank you.”  There was a notable pause.  “Farewell, Starsong.  If Primus is kind, we will see each other again.” 

Starsong nodded and watched their friend go, a heaviness in their spark.  They couldn’t shake the feeling that this _would_ be the last time they would see her….


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormburst discovers his fate.

_Morning…._  

This was becoming a habit and not one he liked. 

Stormburst was kneeling before Chief Cliffwing and Baron Tigercloud, optics to the floor.  Not to deliver a report, no, but to be judged.  A judgement he already knew.  Worse, all the other Overseers were present to witness this.  This was humiliating enough as is!  Baron Tigercloud really liked rubbing it in…. 

“So, while adding more guards to tha’ single door proved pointless,” Cliffwing was stating after they described the preventive measures they had taken to prevent this embarrassment.  “Relay chain could have prevented rescue of Ebonscream and claiming of our medic.” 

“However, you decided to have relay chain recalled if Wre’gers attacked front, Stormburst,” Tigercloud growled.  “Failing to take into account it could be diversion.  Grievous error in judgment.” 

Stormburst flinched, feeling the shame of that error.  “I would not have failed so utterly if I had received backup I had sent for,” he countered, casting a brief glare toward Drivewhip, whom just stared back at him with his arms folded across his chest. 

“As I told you before,” Tigercloud sneered.  “Even if Whirl hadn’t made his own error, backup would not have been sent to you.  This was your tes’ to see if you were deserving of your rank.” 

“There is doubt tha’ backup would have reached him in time to begin with, Baron,” Drivewhip pointed out.  “Considering wha’ happened.” 

“It was but single bot!” Stormburst snapped, knowing what they were referring to.  “If Whirl hadn’t been fool-“ 

“It does not negate your failure to ensure they had not left their own guard at exit!” Tigercloud interrupted harshly, making him cringe.  “You have bad habit of trying to pass blame on others, Stormburst, rather than admitting your own failures!” 

“Habit tha’ is not one Overseer should have,” Cliffwing commented calmly.  “I question if we should not strip you of Overseer status completely.” 

“Chief, please,” Steelstone spoke up.  “Surely you can see some things were beyond his control.  Baron even admitted to refusing-“ 

“You are not blameless in this either, Steelstone,” Tigercloud countered, stopping his protest short.  “It did not fail to escape my notice tha’ you defend him, even use your authority to aid him at expense of others.” 

“Tha’ I admit, but I do so when I feel it is right decision,” Steelstone commented softly, looking at the floor. 

“Decisions tha’ are biased in Stormburst’s favor.  As High Overseer, you need to be impartial.” 

“I can only speak for myself, Baron,” Drivewhip announced.  “But I have experienced…blowback…from Steelstone over issues with Stormburst.  I feel I cannot stand against him both due to his duel Overseer rank _and_ tha’ his bondmate is High Overseer.” 

“Bondmates supposed to defend each other!” Steelstone snapped hotly, glaring at him. 

“But not at expense of tribe interests!” Drivewhip countered.  “I saw how you wanted to jump in and stop Baron from confronting and punishing him.  Yet you seem to have no qualms about ‘jumping in’ when one confronting him is beneath you!  Even when complaint agains’ him is justified!” 

Steelstone looked like he was about to argue, but then Oilhead spoke up. 

“There is clear favoritism going on,” he stated bitterly.  “How long have I been asking for more medics and herbalists to support our growing numbers?  Only for it to fall on deaf audios!  At best I get more washers and waste porters, while more capable go to scouting, combat or forge working.” 

“Do you know how dangerous working forge is!?” Scrapback countered. 

“Yes, I do,” Oilhead countered calmly.  “After all, it is _my_ bots tha’ treat those injuries.  Only now, I don’t have medic anymore!  Only single herbalist left!” 

“I have couple of bots under me tha’ stated they wished to be medics instead,” Drivewhip told him.  “Alas, it is High Overseer tha’ has say on wha’ task members did and Steelstone refused my suggestion to transfer them.” 

“Their frames were more suited for combat than anything else,” Steelstone countered. 

“And why judge their potential on frame alone?” Oilhead asked.  “If Gravelgrind wasn’t already proven medic, she likely would have ended up smith or guard, am I right?”  Steelstone noticeably shifted and looked away. 

“Some frames are jus’ not suitable for certain tasks!”  Scrapback growled.  “Small frame like Starsong or Delirium would have never passed muster!” 

“Yet you never gave them chance to prove you wrong,” Oilhead commented snidely. 

“Are you seriously suggesting we allow members to do wha’ they _wan’_ to do,” Stormburst sneered.  “Tha’ goes against our very principles!” 

“Perhaps we wouldn’t be in our current situation if we had,” Oilhead replied simply. 

“I agree,” Drivewhip announced.  He looked to be about to say something else, but Cliffwing raised a hand for silence. 

“We are getting off topic,” the Chief stated.  “Yet conversation brings up interesting points tha’ should be considered.”  He rose to his feet.  “Accusations of power abuse mus’ be looked into, for instance.  Rank restructure may be in order.  However, tha’ is of lesser priority.  Of higher importance is claiming new medics and relocating tribe.” 

No bot in the room didn’t look surprised, even Tigercloud appeared caught off-guard. 

“Relocation, Chief?” Tigercloud asked.  “But why?” 

“Wre’ger’s have shown they can touch us were we thought we were most secure,” the Chief replied.  “If they wished, they could return at any time and further lessen our numbers.  Chance we cannot take, especially without proper medic.” 

The rest of the bots nodded in grim agreement, Stormburst included.  They had to protect what they had left. 

“Stormburst.”  There was a hard edge to the Chief’s tone.  “You failed in your duties as Membership Overseer, thus tha’ status has been revoked.” Stormburst lowered his head in acceptance.  “However, your failure to take into account certain details has placed your status as _Scout_ Overseer in jeopardy as well.” 

Stormburst looked up at him so quickly his processor spun a bit, dread filling his frame.  He can’t lose this too! 

“You have chance to keep it.  You will be in charge of finding new location for tribe.” 

“I shall assign my bes’ scouts and send them out by-“ 

“No,” Tigercloud interrupted. “You will do this yourself.”  Stormburst looked at Cliffwing, to see he was nodding in agreement.  “This is your tes’ to see if you are still worthy of this position.  Your scouts will be tasked with seeking out smaller tribes.” 

“Understood, Baron….,’ Stormburst acknowledged, lowering his head. 

“We still seek to absorb small ones?” Drivewhip asked, his tone wary. 

“Idea still has merit,” Cliffwing replied.  “But going after Wre’gers firs’ proved to be mistake.  More care will be taken on choice of targets of acquisition from this point on.  Oilhead, do you have anyone aside from Starsong with knowledge of medicine?” 

“Aside from myself, which is sorely limited, no, Chief,” Oilhead replied regretfully. 

The Chief was nodding in acknowledgment.  “Drivewhip, if bots you mentioned earlier still desire it, I authorize their transfer to Oilhead command.  Some training will be better than none.” 

“Understood, Chief. I will seek them out moment this meeting is adjourned,” Drivewhip acknowledged with small bow. 

“You mentioned ‘rank restructuring’, Chief,” Scrapback queried, sounding a bit worried.  “How?” 

“Tha’ I will discuss with Tigercloud,” Cliffwing replied. “After further investigation is done.” 

Stormburst glanced at his bondmate:  Steelstone looked concerned.  A sentiment he shared.  A ‘rank restructure’ could remove what power he had left and there was the likelihood Stonestone wasn’t safe either.  All the progress they had made to secure themselves as the next Chief and Baron could very well be lost! 

What was happening to them?  Ever since Wheeljack, their tribe had been going through upheaval.  Yes, he recognized some change was needed, he didn’t deny that.  He feared, however, that the tribe was starting to go into a direction that went against what they were founded upon.  Stormburst had to stop it, stir them back on the right course. 

With this new ‘mission’ he had been put on, he will have _plenty_ of time to figure out _how_ ….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per (kind of) tradition, last chap I will post tomorrow.
> 
> That said, I have some good news. After some thinking, I've decided that I can safely split the next 'Trust and Loyalty' fic into parts and I have enough of the first part to start posting it. Probably next Sat, but we'll see.


	15. Chapter 15

Wrecker Camp

The trip back had been tense.  Ebonscream had them moving double time, those that had trouble running being carried, until they reached the old Siren supply camp.  Always with a few optics looking over their shoulders, checking for signs of pursuit. 

When they departed the camp after everyone got in a full recharge cycle, they continued at a quick pace.  Still checking for pursuit. 

Pursuit never materialized.  

Ebonscream was slightly confused by this.  Surely, they would want their medic back?  Unless they had given them such a good thrashing that they were not willing to suffer anymore causalities.  To be on the safe side, he suggested to stay on their guard, which no one disagreed with.  The Sirens had surprised them before, after all. 

When they arrived home, a few Wreckers went in first to ensure it was still safe.  Fortunately, the few bots that had stayed at the camp confirmed it was secure.  Pretty much everyone immediately went to bed, Ebonscream included. 

To be in his own berth again, to have his sabers within easy reach once more…it was a wonderful feeling. 

The next morning he had no ‘choice’ but submit to a full examination by Gearbolt.  The medic was checking every part of him.  It was to be expected, considering what he had been through.  He noticed there was someone absent, however. 

“I’d thought Gravel would be assistin’ ya?” he asked, as the medic checked his optics.  That he had a hard time keeping still for, as the bright light he was using reminded him too much of that fragging device.  Distracting himself with conversation seemed to be helping…. 

“The trip back took its toll on Dunesight,” Gearbolt replied sadly as he made a note on a pad.  “That, along the issues he already had…I estimated a day or two at most.  So, she is spending all her time with him.” 

“I see…,” Ebonscream muttered softly.  It was to be expected, but…it felt too soon.  A shame that they wouldn’t get a chance to relax and truly enjoy their newly gained freedom together.  What was it she had told Wheeljack?  That he will die free was enough for her? 

It still felt bittersweet. 

\-- 

That night they gathered in the Pit for a mass debrief.  Ebonscream told everyone what he went through, though he left out ‘certain’ details.  They didn’t need to know about Requiem.  Not yet.  Hopefully never. 

Gravelgrind and Dunesight were present to tell their own story.  Dunesight, unfortunately, was quiet, staring out into space.  He didn’t move much and when he did, it was weak and uncoordinated.  Gearbolt’s assessment appeared to be sadly correct…and once Gravelgrind was done with their story, she left with her mate her arms.  No doubt to spend what little time they had left together in private. 

Next came accounts of how his friends came up with their plan and journey.  He was proud of them for being able to come up with a plan on their own.  Ebonscream did quirk a brow at the recounting of the strange encounter with the invisible entity that ‘helped’ Wheeljack and Kup find the back door. 

“Ya sure ya didn’t see anythin’?” he asked. 

“I thought I’d saw a moving shadow,” Wheeljack replied with a sigh.  “But it was night, could have been my optics playin’ tricks.” 

“Between that and Drivewhip, this mission was more successful than we had hoped,” Kup stated.  “We got slagging lucky.”  There were a few murmurs of agreement. 

“Still, after the thrashin’ we gave them, I doubt they’ll be causin’ any trouble for a while,” Wheeljack commented. 

“Or they may just become more desperate,” Ebonscream pointed out.  “We did take their medic and they’ll be lookin’ for a replacement.” 

“Right, we should keep our audios out for possible botnappings,” Kup sighed grimly. 

“In the meantime, we need ta continue our own plans ta relocate,” Ebonscream advised.  “This place has served us well, but not only is it no longer safe, but we need a larger place if we wish ta continue ta accept new members.” 

“We’ll send out a survey team first thing to check out a couple of possible spots we identified before,” Impactor announced. 

“Maybe we should ensure the new place has a ‘sound proof’ spot so Kup can get his ‘beauty rest’, not that it ever helps him!” Wheeljack quipped.  A few bots burst out laughing. 

“Thank you for volunteering to be a part of the survey team, Wheeljack,” Kup growled, a stone-cold expression on his face. 

“Aw scrap…,” Wheeljack grumbled, though he was snickering. 

Ebonscream was quietly chuckling himself. 

It was good to be back. 

\-- 

Siren camp

_Couple cycles later…_  

Drivewhip walked down one of the tunnels, heading for his quarters, his head bowed in thought.  If Whirl was with him he’d be teased for ‘thinking’, but his bondmate was currently on patrol duty and won’t be back for a few more breems.  It gave him much needed quiet time to think over recent events. 

The Chief and Baron had followed through on their ‘threat’ to restructure their ranks.  From this point on, a bot’s interests or prior proven skill will be taken into consideration when deciding their position in the tribe.  However, with only a few exceptions due to their current medic shortage, current members couldn’t change over.  Perhaps once things calmed down he could ‘encourage’ more member transfers. 

A more significant change was what happened to the upper tiers.  There was no longer a ‘High Overseer’ rank:  that role’s former duties will be performed by the Baron.  As a result, Steelstone was made the new Membership Overseer, putting him on, in theory, equal footing with the rest of the Overseers.  He suspected Stormburst will pitch a fit when he returned from his scouting trip…in private. 

Small steps, but significant ones.  Changing how they tended to gain more members will be more problematic and he was currently at a loss how to accomplish that.  Aside from newsparks from a spark shower, he couldn’t remember the last time they got a new member that _didn’t_ require ‘convincing’, for instance. 

He wanted to talk to Ebonscream, get his advice.  By now though, he was back at his own camp, three cycles away.  Drivewhip wouldn’t be surprised if the Wreckers were planning on relocating like they were and if they do, chances were they would be much further apart.  

Drivewhip entered his quarters, sighing.  He was likely alone in this task…. 

“Overseer.” 

Drivewhip spun around, his spark in his intake.  He saw nothing.  Were his audios playing tricks on him? 

Then a shadow in the corner of the room moved toward him.  As it did, the darkness ‘melted’ away, revealing a familiar silver bot. 

“You bes’ have good reason for intruding my quarters, Starsong,” Drivewhip stated with a faint sneer.  

“Forgive me for approaching you this way, Overseer,” Starsong began with a bow.  Drivewhip subconsciously winced at how their voice sounded.  Once it had sounded so beautiful, but Stormburst had cruelly taken that away.  “But this would be only safe place we could talk without unwanted audios listening in.”  They stepped closer.  “I have proposal.” 

Drivewhip quirked an optic ridge.  “Wha’ sort of proposal?” 

“We both know this tribe cannot continue as is,” Starsong began.  “I know you wish to change it.  Therefore, wish to help you….” 

As Drivewhip listened, a smile formed on his lips.  Starsong not only had an ability that made it near impossible to see them in darkness, but most would pay them no mind due to their status.  They would make a great spy and informant.  They must both take care though. 

For he feared Stormburst, in desperation to keep the status quo, may be driven to drastic measures….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one done. I am a bit sad that this one didn't seem to be as liked as my other ones. I'd really like to know if there was something I did wrong or if there was something 'missing'.
> 
> That said, next Sat I will either post a one-shot or start posting the first part of 'Trust & Loyalty: Turning Point'.


End file.
